The Imposter
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Dying was one thing. Being reborn in a world you practically grew up knowing only as fictional is just a mess to deal with reguardless if you were a fan or not, to make matters worst try being dropped into a dead cybertonian's body as you somehow become that bot. You get problems, lots of them. Why did it have to be Skywarp's body? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, and to it's rightful creators as well as it's owners. I only own my OC's and the plot line for this story.**

 **The story is rated M. This is due to strong language such as swearing, crude humor, some suggestive themes, cartoon violence, blood, gore, some dark and disturbing themes latter on as well as character deaths.**

 **Warnings: My spelling and grammar is horrible. I'll be trying my hardest and my best to correct this. However no one is perfect. Please also note that my spelling and grammar have always been my worst subjects. If you do not like the story than please leave and move onto something else. Also please do not leave any swears in the reviews. The swearing is not nessaurary nor is it appreciated or even helpful to the writer. I already know some reviews will be critical and harsh. But please just don't swear. Lastly Characters might be OC, I will be trying my best for this not to happen but it might.**

 **Summary: Dying was one thing. Being reborn in a world you practically grew up knowing only as fictional is just a mess to deal with reguardless if you were a fan or not, to make matters worst try being dropped into a dead cybertonian's body as you somehow become that bot. You get problems, lots of them. What did I do to make Primus hate me so much? Since i'm pretty sure I never agreed or sighned up for this in the first place, also why did it have to be Skywarp's body!?**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

I was once a organic life form known as a human being, that was born on a planet called Earth. My earth name had been William Winters. My favorite cartoon growing up was called Transformers. I think most of my favorite characters were Autobots but I had a few Decepticons I liked. I wasn't an obsessed fan with the cartoon but I enjoyed it and had even collected a few toy figures from the G1 series as from the Beast Wars, Animated, the live action movies and the Prime series of the Transformers universe. Never once wished it was real or anything like that though the idea of having a giant metal alien for a friend driving you around or blowing things up did sound pretty cool as a kid.

Sorry getting off track here. The point is that I never once asked or sighned up being reborn as a real life cybertronian. Let alone being reborn in another dimension were Cybertronians were as real as us human beings. Believe me, I didn't ask for this nor did I even want it! I must have done something in my previous life as a human to piss off Primus to be reborn as Skywarp. Of all the bots I could have been I just had to end up as Starscream's crazy trine member, who was most likely the youngest member if I remember correctly. Least I don't have to have to grow up all over again, so that was a good thing.

Only problem is that I was dropped into Skywarp's very dead body which somehow came back to life. Least I wasn't a terrorcon or a zombie bot. So I guess, that's a good thing. Seeing how all of Skywarp's wounds had completely vanished as though they never happened. I sit there examining my new body at first, the first thing I thought was that I had been horribly injured and they added robotic limbs to my body to make me somewhat human again. I was also completely obvious to my surroundings at that very moment in time.

So you can just image what happen when I finally noticed my reflection, from a very large broken sheet of what might have been a very large glass window at one point of time that was near me. It took me a moment before I relised that the reflection starring back at me, really was me as than I began screaming bloody murder in horror, shock, disbelief and alarm all rolled into one single emotion.

I so didn't want to be a Decepticon. Yes, I thought the Decepticon's insignia was way cooler than that of the Autobot's insignia but I just can't stand how stupid the cons could actually be. Let alone how their leader Lord Megatron, always seemed to fail to use his upper hand on the bots properly. I barried my face in my hands as I cursed Primus, Unicron or whatever higher force in the universe out for this. I didn't want this, nor did I ever wished for something like this.

In the end I just move my hands off my face and grumble bitterly under my breath as I got up. I might as well face the music and just deal with my sitituation head on. Since sitting around and complaining about my situation is not going to do shit. Least I was in the Transformer's Prime universe judging by my new apearence as I took in my reflection once more. I looked a lot like Starscream in some respects only big differences were that I had g1 skywarp's coloring sceme and my helm was desighned more like Jazz's from the live action move without the visor.

Black and purple were okay colors and I could deal with that. If worst comes to worst, I'll just repaint myself but thinking of the fans back in my old dimension, they would most likely protest about that, but damn it why did I have to be Skywarp of all the bots I could have possibly been!? I than let out a sigh of frustition as I took in my surroundings some more, I was most likely on cybertron judging by how dead everything looked around me and as far as the optics or eyes could be seen at least.

That was when I noticed a dead autobot near by and briefly wondered if I ended up in the wrong body. However what's been done had been done. This couldn't be undone as far as I was aware of. I stood up and approached the dead autobot. I didn't reconise him but he was obvious a seeker like I ended up being, but he was much larger and could have easily turned me into crushed cube or something. He wasn't Skyfire, Springer, Slingshot or any of the Aerial bots that much I was sure of. I honestly felt sorry for the bot before me.

I shook my head. So much death and destruction for what purpose? Jealously, greed or just being a power hungry idiot? I never did understand why Megatron did all this. I know he wanted to change how things were done here on cybertron but in the end it was like he did all this senseless destruction only because he was furious about not being chosen as a prime. Basically in my eyes Megatron was acting like a spoiled child, who couldn't have his own way so he took it out on others. I looked at the dead body and than looked away as my claw like hands clenched tightly at my sides to the point I lightly drew energon in the palm of my hands. This wasn't right, all this death and suffering was not needed in anyway! Primus, how many innocent lives had been destroyed? Let alone the future generations that had most likely been lost because of this damn senseless war that Megatron caused!?

"Damn you Megatron...damn you to the fragging pits of hell." I snarled loudly. My voice sounded a lot like Skywarp's but yet it was fused with my light tennor like voice that I had when I was human. Making Skywarp's voice sound lighter and almost deeper in some respects but not by much. I than turned away from the dead bot as I began to walked away with no true idea where I was going, since one I really didn't feel like flying and lastly I didn't even know where the frag I was for that matter. I was also using extreme caution since I had no desire to be a scraplet's dinner or worst shot by any surriving Autobots that might still be on Cybertron. Lets see what my options are, being blown to bits or being eaten alive? Neither choices sounded good to me, though if I had to choose I think I rather be blasted to bits rather than being eaten alive.

I almost started laughing just as the Five Nights at Freddy's song called, I am the purple guy that was made by DAGames suddenly came to me. Why the hell did that song suddenly pop up into my mind? Oh well, it was a catchy song and was sort of ironic. Considering my situation that I ended up in. If I had to guess, I think Skywarp might still be lurking somewhere inside of my mind or processor, and might have found my track list of favorite songs that I loved listening to when I was human that I had practically memorized by heart or something like that. I don't mind, it was rather comforting even though i'm no longer human and had to get use to my new body. A body I still have no idea how to properly use yet, I must mention.

How long I walked, I honestly have no idea but I'm pretty sure I made a complete circle, since some damaged structures began looking the same. Didn't I just pass that stupid statue, just six minutes ago? I wondered briefly looking at the damaged statue of some bot who I have no fragging clue who it was suppose to be. I continued onward for primus knows how long before I eventually paused in mid step when I finaly noticed Arcee and Jack standing in front of a groundbridge.

That was when I very quickly dived behind a large crumbling stone wall of some damaged building, while hoping beyond hope that they didn't just notice me as I peeked out from my hiding spot as I watched the scene play out. Arcee went through the ground bridge and than Jack a few minutes latter. I waited a few seconds before I took my chance. No way was I going to wait around here on Cybertron alone, no fragging way. I ran foreward as I somehow manged to transformed into my alien jet like form and shot foreward as my engines kicked into overdrive with my desperation to reach the groundbridge before it closed or something. I never flew before so I screamed as I shot foreward through the groundbridge uncontrollably with no bloody clue with what the hell I was doing, as I accidently hit on the gas to propel me even faster through the groundbridge that caused me to start to spiraling.

Before Megatron could reach Optimus, I suddenly shot out of the ground bridge screaming bloody murder. Besides inwardly cursing up a storm in a mixture between English as well as Cybertronian as I narrowly missed turning Prime and Jack into road kill from when I came spirling out of that ground bridge. I than slammed into Megatron's mid section as I sent him flying backwards away from Optimus who just got all his memories of being a Prime back. I sort of bounced backwards from the impact with Megatron as I than hit the ground as I ungracefully transformed back to my bipedal form as I tumbled across the ground hard. I than very slowly sat up right holding my helm in pain. I was extremely dizzy, disoriented and felt like hurling whatever was in my stomache or tank. Good thing I was no longer human or I would have been one very sick human at that very moment.

"Is that...Skywarp?!" Ratchet yelled in disbelief when he noticed me.

"Ugh...my helm." I grumbled before I relised everyone was starring at me like I grew two heads or something. I smiled awkwardly before I somehow manged to use Skywarp's warp generator thingy as I got the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Especially when Megatron finally noticed me and screamed my name in pure rage. A rage I should mention that I honestly had no desire to stick around and face. Sadly I didn't really get far, seeing how I'm not use to this new body of mine, but at least I was outside of the cave, where I high tailed it by foot away from the place. I was sprinting as fast as I could away from that place since I so did not wish to face Megatron's rage or worst being shot by Autobots when I have no idea how to properly use this body yet.

"Curse you Primus! If you were here right now, I would kick your shiny metal ass from here to Cybertron!" I snarled loudly under my breath as I ran.

 _You're going to get us killed fleashy! I also don't wish to be offlined again!_ Skywarp's voice suddenly screamed at me which startled me.

"Skywarp?" I asked in disbelief as I nearly triped over my stupid high heel feet. "Damn, these fragging high heels! Why couldn't this be the G1 universe, least you had fragging flat feet in that universe!" I snarled in irritation as I struggled to keep my balance as I continued running as fast as I could.

 _Yes fleashy, I'm still here. Only as your conscious and to help you out when it's needed. Also what's wrong with my feet?!_ Skywarp demanded.

"Never mind... Just do something to help me out here. Damn it...I need to get the hell out of here since I can't fly worth shit, and I know you saw that fiasco just moments ago! I hate to see what my fighting ability is like let alone my shooting skills in this body!" I snarled in irritation.

 _Fleashy, don't talk out loud like that, it will make us or you I should say, seem crazy._ Skywarp said in a calm voice.

"Well, aren't you already crazy?" I growled under my breath as I continued running.

 _You want my help or not, William Winters!?_ He screamed back at me.

"In all honesty no, I don't want your help. However I know only perfectly well, that I do need it. Seeing how this was your body, that is now my own unfortunately. So yes I do need your bloody help." I snapped in irritation.

 _Than stop running as I tell you how to control your new body. Besides how to hide your signature before you get us killed!_ Skywarp snapped in annoyance as though he was speaking to a sparkling who was getting on his very last nerve as I came to a stop.

I than began following Skywarp's firm directions as he taught me what to do. This was a lot harder than he made it sound. When Skywarp tried to teach me flying, it honestly turned into a disaster. I crashed into two trees. I think I accidently decapitated a few birds in the process. I don't even know how I managed to bent my right wing tip that now hurts like a bitch. I'm also covered in thick mud, that was slimmy as it ozzed into places that I didn't even know that cybetronian's had, let alone want to know about! Leaves were stuck to the mud, I even had twigs sticking out in random joint places, and to top all this off I sprained my damn left ankle strut all becase of these stupid high heel like feet of mine.

When I transformed to land in my bipedal form, that was when I somehow got my left heel stuck in dead tree log making me fight the damn log to free it. Instead of bending over to remove it, I tried kicking it off only to send the tree log flying up into the air as it disappeared into the distance when I finally got my foot free, my right foot than slipped on the slick mud causing me to suddenly loose my balance as I fell into the very deep mud like pond in the first damn place. When I surfaced from the mud pond, I quickly spat the mud out of my mouth as I also tried getting the mud off my optics. I managed to do so with difficulties.

At this point, I was very tempted to give Skywarp back his body, and be done with it. However to my displeasure, Skywarp only laughed at all this as he than exsplained how Primus had forbidden this action, since Skywarp was in all honesty still dead, and was just now an annoying voice stuck inside my head to help me learn how to use this new body of mine, besides keeping me out of trouble.

"Damn you, Primus." I snarled in rage as Skywarp started laughing like crazy inside my head some more as though he was agreeing with me. I than noticed that I had a rather large and fat looking frog on top of my helm as it than suddenly ribbited very loudly making Skywarp loose it as he laughed even harder at my misfortune. My left eye or optic twitched violently at this. I knew I was in all honestly a mess right now, and I most likely looked rather pathedic if not rather funny or ridiculous at that very moment. I only groaned at this as I was very thankful that there was no one around with a damn camera to take a picture of me looking like this.

I was getting ready to tell Skywarp to stop laughing, besides remind him that this was his body that he was laughing at. However I was suddenly hit with this red hot scorching pain that shot across the spark in tugging motions. I nearly scream in pain as I felt this urgrent tugging on my spark. "What the hell was that?" I demanded as I gritted my teeth in pain as I hoped it would stop soon but it seemed to be getting more frantic.

 _Starscream must have felt your I should say our prensence, when you were running around like an idiot earlier. Before you turned off your signature...he's now trying to force the bond open, when it's been closed off for centuries. We are a trine after all...when Thundercracker offlined...as well myself...we left Screamer all alone. Until now that is._ Skywarp said softly sounding sad as well hurt.

"How do I open the bloody bond so he doesn't rip my spark in half?!" I snarled from the pain. I was being serious, it felt like he was going to rip my spark in half! Even though I have no idea if there was a spark or not inside this body, since I was just possessing a very dead corpse as my own body. Skywarp seemed to be surprised by my question. "I'm suppose to be you now, right? Guess having Starscream for a brother, wont be too horrible but I refuse to join the Decepticons though. So that will make you an Ex-Decepticon now. So tell me how to open the damn bond already, before it offlines us again."

Skywarp reluctantly tells me how to open the bond and I did so with major difficulties. Since I have no bloody clue what Skywarp was telling me to do. The pain stops and I'm hesistant to ask Skywarp what went wrong. However before I could ask that, the very next thing I know I'm hit by Starscream's desperation, sorrow, hope, excitement and sheer joy all rolled into one emotion just to have one his brothers again. It almost made me feel very guilty for giving Starscream this false hope. I'm not Skywarp and I will never be him.

I'm just the parasect that is possessing Skywarp's very dead body, besides having a small part of Skywarp with me to keep me out of trouble. This wasn't right but feeling Starscream's desperation, sorrow, excitement, joy and hope all rolled into one emotion, I knew I couldn't turn a blind eye to that. No matter how much Starscream irritates me. I wont be a Decepticon, but I can't exactly be an Autobot either. I'm royally screwed with no idea what to do, and Skywarp was just as lost as I was about this.

Primus, what have you done? I wondered just as Skywarp's sorrow and pain washed over me making energon like tears run down my face as my body shook in grief as I sat there in mud. I know these tears aren't mine, they are Skywarp's.

The frog that was on my helm seemed to fall silent, before it finally jumped off my helm as it landed back in the slippery mud as it either swam away or hopped away. I'm not sure since I wasn't really paying it any attention. I'm not Skywarp, i'm just an imposter using his name and his very appearance as my own now. I was no better than any Decepticon at that very moment since I was now toying with Starscream's desperate emotions to have one of his brother's back through the bond between us, which honestly made me guilty and feel lower than dirt. I was tempted to cut off the bloody bond that was between us but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Starscream had been hurt and most likely haunted by the deaths of his brothers. I've never had siblings but feeling Starscream's pain as well as Skywarp's...I just can't turn a blind eye to their feelings or ignore them.

Imposter or not, I had to face facts. I was now Skywarp, no matter how much I hated my situation. However that didn't mean I have to be a Decepticon as well. I stood up and went to look for the nearest clean lake to get this damn mud off of me, it was starting to get on my nerves. I found one and gods be damned. That water was fragging cold, almost cold enough for ice to form in my opion and I had just blindly jumped into this lake without a second thought as I nearly screamed from the shock at how damn bloody cold it was when I surfaced with a sharp gasp. Skywarp was not at all happy about this either as he screamed curses at me for nearly sending his body into system shock from the sudden tempature change. Ignoring the cold as well Skywarp's swearing that was aimed at me, I washed all the damn mud off of me, besides cursing the gods out for this stupid situation I ended up in the first place.

And this is where my story begins...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"I'm really starting to hate Primus." I grumbled under my breath as I walked. This was mostly due to the fact that this new body of mine, feels like it's fighting me every step of the way or at least making my time as a cybertronian a miserable one. Even if I am suppose to be Skywarp now. The voice in my head that is Skywarp has been oddly quiet ever since I had washed all that mud off me in that fragging cold ice water roughly several hours or so ago. I continued walking through the forest as I tried to figure out what to do about my situation.

I couldn't go back to Megatron. No fragging way I was going to do that, I would most likely be tempted to blow them all up in their recharge cycle or do something to make them all look stupid, which I know the fans back home would offline me for doing stunts like that. I also can't go to the Autobots since they would most likely shoot me on sight or something. I can't exactly trust humans either since MECH was a good example of that. So either way, I'm basically screwed! My entire situation still makes no sense and it was giving me a headache or a processor ache anyways while I'm trying to figure this entire mess all out. However between my three choices I would rather take my chances with the humans more so than I would any of my fellow cybertronians reguardless of what fraction they are from.

However first thing first, I knew that I really needed a vechichle to scan so I can blend in better. Seeing how my alien jet form would only cause way too many problems and I rather not be shot down or something. Hell I can't even fly properly and I'm worried about being shot down. A tree branch smacks my in the face making my left optic twitch in annoyance. "Primus, if you were here I would kick your shiny metal aft from here to Cybertron and back...for this mess." I grumbled angrily under my breath as I contined walking for what felt like even more hours. I guess my luck is finally changing when I found a near by air force military base near by.

That was when I noticed one of my favorite military aircrafts there right out in the open on their air field. Grinning like a evil Cheshire Cat from the pits of hell or something I very slowly approached the military base since I had to be a tiny bit closer so I could scan the vechichle at least from what I seen from the television series and froim what I read in fanfiction stories. Only problem is that I have no bloody clue how to scan a vechiche form. Only thing I am aware of is that I can't take a vehichle form that is meant to stay on the ground.

"Hey Skywarp, I know we aren't on speaking terms at the moment but how do you scan a vechichle for your vechichle form?" I asked under my breath quietly as I hoped Skywarp would help me out. Skywarp than told me how to scan for a vechichle form even though he still sounded pissed off with me because of the ice bath. I approached the FA-18 Hornet fighter jet with extreme caution. I do not want to alert anyone of my presence Jumping over the fence was rather easy and I glance around. I still don't see any humans in sight so all was good, how my jump didn't alert anyone of my presence I have no idea but i'm not going to question it. I grinned as I approached even closer to it.

I than concentratrated before I followed Skywarp's earlier instructions on how to scan for a vechichle form. This was not as easy as Skywarp made it first sound, but I managed to get the hang of it when a green light came from my optics as I scanned the FA-18 hornet fighter jet in front of me. That was when I felt my armor shift a bit to adjust to my new vehichle form which honestly felt weird. I nearly yelled in pain as my bent wing tip seemed to straighten out. "Scrap, that hurts like the pit." I grumbled under my breath as I gritted my teeth.

 _Not fun hurting the wing joints is it?_ Skywarp asked me in a flat tone.

"You're really not helping, Warp." I hissed under my breath.

 _Hn, I like the new look...but you can't fly worth scrap though._ Skywarp decided to remind me.

"Well it's not like I can scan a damn car or something i'm actually familiar with, Warp. Also when did you become Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto?" I hissed in irritation.

 _Not my fault, I'm a natural born seeker, not some ground pounder like you were, Squishy. However I have to admite you got taste in air desighns. Lastly what the frag is a Naruto and a Sasuke Uchiha?_

"Never mind...also I needed something fast and easy to move through the air to avoid being shot down." I grumbled in annoyance.

 _You still can't fly worth scrap though._ Skywarp added in evil amusement making my optic twitch in annoyance.

"No kidding hense the reason why I'm going to let a human fly me for a bit, just so I can get use to it that way." I said with a sly grin before I transformed into my vechichle mode as I waited parked beside the original FA-18 hornet fighter jet.

 _Don't you dare, squishy! I do not want some greasy organic inside my body! No fragging way! I can teach you a hell of a lot better than some damn human!_ Skywarp screamed at me.

"Well, Warp. I really hate to break this to ya, but in a way you already do...seeing how I use to be a human and I'm now suppose to be you now. So a little too late about having a human inside your body." I added with a evil grin only to hear Skywarp curse my human name to the pits and back. Before he began listening to some of my music just to tune me out. I almost rolled my optics as I heard skywarp playing the Japanese opening song to Transformers animated.

I fell insteantly silent when I saw a very familiar looking agent William fowler approaching my vechichle form. He stared at me and I guess he was obvious or something to my obvious insignia that was clearly visable on my body as he climbed up and got inside my vechichle form. It honestly felt weird and I nearly shuddered at the touch. However I gave Agent Fowler full control as we took to the air.

Too Skywarp's surprise and displeasure I was actually doing a hell of a lot better at flying than what I had been doing when I was trying my hardest to follow skywarp's instructions. I eventually took over the conrols once I had things memorized even though I made it look like agent fowler was still in control. It been roughly a hour or so when I heard fowler sigh as he began talking to himself out loud.

"The autobots are going to be the death of me...why couldn't the damn decepticons pick on a different planet or stay on their own? It's bad enough we have that thing called unicron inside our planet." Fowler grumbled angrily.

"Megatron is a selfish bastard who is nothing more than a spoild child that needs a good kick in the ass besides the fact he is a power hungry idiot." I answered before flinching at my stupidity since I spoak out loud making fowler jump.

 _Nice going, fleashy._ Skywarp laughed at me.

Shut up, Skywarp. I hissed inside my mind back at him as he only laughed harder.

"Who said that?" Fowler demanded as he glanced around.

"I did...please don't freak out on me Agent Fowler." I said sighing.

"Who are you?" Fowler demanded.

"Well...I'm..." I started before I paused since I didn't know what to say at first before I reluctantly said, "My name is Skywarp."

"Skywarp? What kind of name is-wait...your a cybertronian." Fowler asked me as he stared at me.

"Yes sir." I said calmly

"Your an autobot?" He asked me and I almost flinched at that.

"Ex-Decpticon actually." I said nervously only for Agent Fowler to scream bloody murder as he freaked out.

"Great, so I been kidnapped by a decepticon again!" He screamed.

"Hey! I'm not kidnapping you, and I would be happy to land to let you out! However the truth is I need someone to teach me how to fucken fly since I had no idea, hell I don't even know how to land properly! Also you climbed into my vechichle form, so I did not kidnap you! In all honestly you kidnapped me! "I snapped back.

"Wait...you can't fly or land?!"

"I can't fly, land or even fight...Agent Fowler. Also this wasn't my original body in the first place." I said truthfully as I ignored skywarp calling me an idiot.

"What?"

"Nevermind...long story. You want away from me, right? Well there is an empty field a few feet away that is a half a mile from the nearest populated area, I can drop you off there and you'll never have to see or deal with me again. But you'll have to land us since I have no fragging clue!" I said calmly as I fought to keep my temper in check.

"Wait, you're letting me go?" Fowler asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You are no importance to me and I have no grudges against Optimus or any of his fellow autobots. There is also no way in hell I'm going to that spoiled child known as Megatron who started this damn war all because he wasn't chosen as a damn Prime. Sorry, but I refuse to be a decepticon. I might like the insignia desighn better than that of the autobot's but no fucken way I'm following Megatron's orders." I said firmly. Agent fowler is quiet before he sighs.

"I can't believe i'm doing this...but I'll teach you how to fly and land...but you better not-"

"I swear upon my very spark, that I wont ever harm any humans or any autobots. Though the autobots might just open fire on me anyways since well...I am a ex-decepticon and grudges don't exactly go away. However I will not fight them. Any chance I can join you humans?" I asked. Fowler stared at me like I was insane before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're insane aren't you?" Fowler asked me.

"No idea...however I'm beginning to think I am. If that makes you feel any better." I said with a smile just as Skywarp hissed something about killing me in the afterlife once I die again. Fowler only shook his head.

"It doesn't." Agent fowler grumbled as he began teaching me like he would do with a student learning how to fly a plane. I followed his directions almost flawlessly, I accidently warpped us a few times making fowler scream at me for nearly giving him a heart attack. I only smiled nervously at this since I still don't have ful control of this new body of mine.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

After a few hours of flying I had managed to master how to fly and even how to land properly. Though my first couple attempts at landing left both Skywarp and Agent Fowler both screaming in pure terror at how close I came to crashing into the ground. Especially when I had accidently warped alittle to close to the ground for any of our liking. Don't get me wrong, it scared the living daylights out of me as well, and I know for a fact during those times I had let out ear splitting sounding screams that sounded like a woman screaming in pure terror. Seeing how I have no desire in ending up in the grave any time soon. I really need to learn how to control that warping ability of mine, besides learning how to use this damn body properly before I accidently offline myself or those around me.

 _You stupid idiot! Are you trying to offline us!? The warp generator is suppose to be only used as a last resort!_ Skywarp screamed at me.

"Like how you, used it in every damn battle to get the upper edge, is a last resort!? Who the hell are you trying to fool, Skywarp?! I'm not stupid! You basically abused that generator to fight dirty, so don't even start with me! Besides I don't know how to use that damn thing, it's acting out on it's own!" I snarled under my breath as I kept my voice as quiet as possible besides trying to keep my temper in check. Agent Fowler however was passed out in his seat. He has basically fainted from the sheer fright during my 3rd accidental warping that was dangerously close to the ground. He was almost the color of snow at how pale he was at the moment.

Opps. My mind said softly as I felt bad for the torment I was putting Agent Fowler through.

 _You're completely hopeless, squishy...the warp generator is reacting to your desire to get to one spot as quickly as possible._ Skywarp hissed in anger.

"So...basically what you are telling me is if I had the desire to appear in the autobot or decepticon base, I could just warp myself there?" I asked hesitantly.

 _Don't even think about it._ Skywarp hissed at me.

"I could appear anywhere I want to be?" I asked as I started to smile in a creepy way as all the doors to all sorts of possibilities began to swing open wide for me.

 _I mean it squishy. I swear I will kill you in the afterlife! Don't you dare!_ Skywarp threatened me. I couldn't help but smile evilly at this just as all sorts of evil ideas came to my mind towards the decepticons.

"Oh this is going to be epic." I said before revealing the smile that Jeff the killer would have been jealous of or truly afraid of.

 _Squishy...whatever your plotting...don't do it. Squishy, do you hear me? Wiliam Winters, don't you fragging dare!_ Skywarp screamed as loud as he could.

"Too late!" I said cackling evily under my breath. G1 Sunstreaker and G1 Sideswipe eat your sparks out, because a new prankster has stepped into your role. I could hear skywarp cursing primus out and was even almost begging primus to give him back control of his body before I do something suicidal.

"Ugh..." Fowler said as he started to come around.

"Hey agent fowler...how you doing?" I asked in concern but was rather relieved that some color was coming back to him.

"Am I dead?" He asked softly as he was still struggling to fully regain consciousness.

"Nope...we are still very much alive." I said.

"Y-you're going to be the death of me sooner, than what the autobots are putting me through..." Fowler grumbled before he stomped his foot hard in his way of kicking me.

"I'm not that bad...I just need to learn how to properly use my warp generator, but that's something I need to figure out on my own so you can't help me on that." I grumbled bitterly.

"A warp what?"

"Basically I can teleport at will." I said calmly.

"Why is it that almost all the damn decepticons are the ones with the weird abilities!?" Fowler demanded.

"Tch...there are some autobots with abilities that put most decepticons to shame. Mirage was one of them, the dude could basically turn himself invisable!" I huffed feeling a tad bit insulted.

"Whose Mirage?" Fowler asked in confusion.

"Never mind..." I said feeling a processor ache beginning to form. I don't have time to exsplain this, and I have to remember I'm not in my old dimension anymore. "Do you want me to drop you off in that field, the same one that I mensioned earlier to you when you kidnapped me?" I asked him.

"Yes and for the record I did not kidnapped you!" Fowler said looking rather egar to be on the ground again as well as a bit irritated.

"Do I have to remind you, that you were the one who climbed into my vechichle form and got us into the air!? You kidnapped me. Also you failed to notice the rather obvious insignia on my armor as well. So yeah, you kidnapped me. Not the other way around, sir." I said as I turn in the air to make a turn around so I could land in that field.

"Whose fault was that?! I couldn't see your insignia because of the reflected sunlight!" Fowler yelled.

"True I was out in the open. However there was no sunlight being reflected off my armor that could have blinded you at the time, so don't lie to me human!"I hissed at him as I landed normally without any scares this time. Once I fully landed and came to a stop Agent Fowler quickly got out of my vechichle form and I think he looked ready to kiss the ground as soon as he touched the solid ground under his feet. I than carefully transformed to my bipedal form to look down at him

"I did not kidnap you, alien." Fowler growled.

"I hate to break it to ya but yeah you did kidnap me. However we don't have time for this, before some notices me or something I realy should get going. I'll see ya around, Agent Fowler." I said with a sigh as I decided to drop our argument for now at least.

"Skywarp...if Prime or I need the assistance. How can we contact you?" Fowler asked me which honestly kind of startled me.

Warp, a little help here please. I thought to him frantically. Skywarp let out a sigh of frustration as he very reluctantly told me how to create a comlink to fowler's phone so fowler could call me. I followed his directions and eventually managed to do so. Fowler blinked when he noticed what ringtone I chose if I ever had to contact him. He than gave me a blank stare.

"Really, out all the ringtones. You just had to pick that one!?" He asked me as the song called, They're coming to take me away by Napoleon XIV suddenly played. I only smiled sheepishly at him.

 _I'll kill you!_ Skywarp screamed at me in rage inside my head.

"It fits me rather perfectly, since in all honesty I am insane." I said as even more death threats were aimed at me from a very pissed off Skywarp. I almost started to cry at this, since I knew deep down that when I die again, I would have to deal with a very pissed off and a very dead Skywarp in the afterlife. Knowing my bad luck, i'll be a human again while he remains as how he always been a cybetronian. Who ever said Primus was nice or kind...they fragging lied!

"You got a point there. You are rather insane." Fowler said as I heard police sirens approaching the location. When fowler turned away from me that was when I than quickly put some distance between fowler and me. I noticed Fowler turned to look back at me before he shook his head. I swear I heard him say, "You better not break my trust, Skywarp."

I than looked at Agent Fowler before I jumped into the air as I transformed into my vechichle form as I than flew away from the area quickly. A few minutes latter, I felt that sharp tug on my spark from Starscream only it a bit stronger this time. I snarled as I decided to pay my new brother a visit, mostly so I could scold him about tugging on the bond between us while I am in flight, since I nearly lost focus and almost dropped out of the sky from the sudden burst of pain that shot across my chest.

"Okay screamer...let's have a little reunion shall we?" I growled in irritation as I concentrated on our bond as I than flew to his location as I kicked my trusters into over drive. I flew for what felt like hours. I could have just warped to my location but I decided against it. Before long the familiar sight of the wreckage of the decepticon ship known as the Harbinger came into view as the bond grew much stronger making me clench my teethin pain. "Warp...why am I feeling this much pain!?" I hissed angrily in pain.

 _How should I know?! I never felt this kind of pain before from the bond, not even when Thundercracker died...did the bond ever hurt this badly!_ Skywarp snapped at me. I couldn't blame him for being angry with me, he was freaked out about this pain as I was at the moment.

"Might have something to do with the fact, that I'm not you and the bond between starscream and you is sensing it." I hissed softly as I transformed into my bipedal form as I landed in a crouch position. I than stood up straight and walked forward.

 _That could be the reason...but in all honestly I don't know what is causing this pain. Proceed with caution, also say exactly what I tell you._ Skywarp said sounding troubled.

"I having the sinking feeling that I'm realy going to regret this whole thing. Especially when I accepted the bond in the first place...I just know it." I grumbled under my breath as I very slowly headed inside the ship to meet up with Starscream, my new brother. I would have to be guard and be careful around Starscream. I can't let Starscream figure out I'm not the Skywarp he knew.

I almost gulped at the thought of what would happen to me, if Starscream figures out the truth. The truth that I'm not the real Skywarp but an imposter that is in possession of his brother's corpse that is being used as my own body. I walked slowly with extreme caution through the halls of the wreckage of the harbinger. I honestly have no idea how Starscream was going to react when he sees me. However I'll have to pretend that I always been skywarp, I just hope all those g1 episodes of transformers will come in handy or else I'm going to be six feet under again.

 _Get a hold of yourself, squishy. You'll be fine if you say exactly what I tell you to say and do what I tell you to do._ Skywarp hissed at me.

Easier said than done, Skywarp. I thought bitterly as I turned a corner only to see Starscream standing there. I stood there practically frozen just as Starscream stood there starring at me like I was a ghost or something that just came back from the dead. Can't say I blame starscream for just starring at me like he was.

"Skywarp..." Starscream whispears as he stares at me. Before I can say anything or even react I notice how Starscream's body begins to shake violently as energon tears begin to form in his optics. I feel the guilt land heavy on my shoulders as well as my spark for playing with Starscream's desperate emotions like this, and I really begin to hate myself for ever accepting the bond. I might have to be skywarp now...but I can never truly be him and I know eventually Starscream will learn the truth.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

I'm really starting to regret ever accepting that damn bond. Me and my stupid soft heartedness, is going to be the death of me. I just know it will be, I can only hope that I can pull this off. Without making the fans back home hate me more than they do already since I wasn't acting like the skywarp they were all familiar with and loved. I than unconsciously gulped as I stared at Starscream who looks ready to start crying at any moment.

Please for the love of whatever force in the universe don't you dare cry on me Starscream. I thought to myself.

 _I've never seen Starscream so emotional before. Not even when TC died, did he show his emotions this openly before. I mean I only felt his grief and pain through the bond but he never openly showed it like he is doing right now. Is he sick?_ Skywarp's voice said sounding worried, startled and confused all rolled into one emotion.

"Skywarp...is it really you?" Starscream asked as he took a step foreward. I said nothing since I was struggling to figure out what to do or how to go about this. Really should have given this more thought before just showing up here. Skywarp wasn't helping me out since he seemed to distracted with his own emotions. So I was latterly on my own. That was when I noticed how Starscreams emotions suddenly turned into one of sheer anger and hurt all rolled into a simple emotion. This wasn't looking good for me.

He snarled loudly in rage which made me tense for a second. "Or are you one of Megatron's vechicons disquised as one of my departed brothers that was sent here to torment me?!" He snarled as he flexed his talon like fingers at me like he was ready to fight me. Something snapped inside of me at that very moment just as all my frustrations came to the surface.

"The damn bond between us should tell you exactly who I am, you sorry glitch headed idiot!" I snapped in pure irritation making Starscream gasp in pain as he clutched his spark. I can only guess that my rage and frustration had flared up through our bond just to prove my point that if I was one of megatron's goons in disquise there wouldn't have been a bond between us or something along those lines. Hey, i'm still trying to figure this all out so give me some credit. "Is that enough proff for ya Screamer?! Also what is the big deal with you tugging on our bond while I am-" I started before the next thing I know i'm hitting the harbinger's wall hard with a crying Starscream practically in my arms crying up a storm.

I glanced down at his crying and sobbing form that clung to me desperately almost as though he was afraid I would disappear or something. "Skywarp, don't leave me again...don't leave me. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" He wailed as clung to me. I hesistated before I wrapped my arms around him as I felt really awkward right now. Skywarp is strangely silent in my head right now. "I should have been a better brother to you! Especially to Thundercracker when he was alive! I'm sorry!"

"I have to ask you something very important, Screamer." I said softly making Starscream look up at me as his energon tears rolled down his face. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my idiot older brother?" I asked with a sly smirk. Starscream stares at me like a grew a second or something before he snarls in rage only smacked me upside the helm hard that caused me to yelp.

"You idiot! I'm trying to appologise and I get questioned about being an imposter!?" Starscream yells in my face as I snarled back at him.

"I've never seen you act this way before! Can you blame me for asking!? Also you just accused me of being an imposter seconds ago before you felt our damn bond!" I snapped back almost childishly. We stood there glarring at each other before starscream looks at me. I feel his hand touching the spot where the spark is suppose to be on any cybertronian.

"I thought you died...I saw you get shot down. Megatron held me back from going to your side when I screamed your name. He told me there was nothing more I could do for you and that we had to leave. I protested but Megatron made me see reason when he asked about our bond, when I said I couldn't feel anything. He gave me a sad look as he told me you were one with the all spark and that we had to go. I reluctantly allowed him to drag me away as we managed to escape cybertron with the Nemises as we came here to Earth." Starscream said softly before he looked at me. "How did you survive Skywarp, where have you been all this time?"

I gently untangle Starscream from my body as I held him away from me. I was starring down at the floor as all the guilt came crashing down onto me. I can't do this to him. Yes, I accepted the damn bond and even sort of accepted that I am Skywarp now. However I refused to hurt him by pretending to be something I wasn't. I can never really be the decepticon Skywarp and I can't go back being the human named William Winters either. I was neither of them even though I was more like my past human self. Damn Primus for putting me through this shit.

I need to tell him the truth, Skywarp. I thought silently to Skywarp.

 _Are you crazy!? He'll offline us! What happened with the plan to pretend you are me!_ Skywarp screamed at me.

He'll find out the truth eventually! Better to get it over an done with now, before I hurt him even worst than what's been already done to him! Look at him skywarp! He's beyond broken and I can only imagine how bad his life got after TC and you were no longer around to protect him. I don't even want to think of what megatron or anyone on that damn ship could have done to him. I snapped back. Skywarp says nothing to me and I think he even agreed with me on this to some degree.

"Skywarp? What's wrong?" Starscream asked me. "Are you functioning okay?" He asked as he went to touch my forehead but I stepped back away from him leaving him standing there watching me in confusion.

"Starscream, I'm not the Skywarp you know or even remember." I said softly as I refused to look him in optics at that very moment.

"Skywarp what you talking about?" Starscream asked me as I walked away from him. I didn't go far as placed my hands down onto a table to brace myself for whatever recation I would get from starscream when I told him the truth. "Skywarp...you know you can always talk to me."

"Starscream...I really did die...that day. Only be brought back from the dead by Primus...however it came with a price-" I started before I felt twinge in my body.

"Skywarp?" Starscream asked me as he touched my shoulder as I stood up to face him once more. "Your beginning to scare me...what-"

"I have no idea how to use this damn body of mine any more, and I think I have to use the restroom." I said making my optics water from sheer embarrassment. There is nothing but dead silence between us. Just as I heard Skywarp smacking his face as Starscream stared at me as though I suddenly ripped my head off to reveal I was actually a giant scraplet there to devour him or something. It's seriously not funny! But damn it, I really had to use the damn restroom!

"Your joking right?" Starscream asked me.

"Starscream..does it even look like I'm fragging kidding around?" I snarled in a angry hiss as I most likely looked ready to rip him apart.

"You damaged your memory banks..." He said slowly. Before the realization dawned on him that I have no clue how to use my body properly at all. "Oh dear primus! I need to get you to a medic!" Starscream yelled as he began to panic on me. "I'll have to take you to the Nemises' medbay where Knockout can help you! What am I saying?! I can't go back to Megatron, even if I wanted too I have no fragging t-cog!" I remained silent as Starscream started to loose it. I rolled my optics a bit, there was no way I was having that idiot Knockout look me over. I would rather have my wings violently devoured by a swarm of scraplets before I ever let that happened. Give me Ratchet, any day.

"Starscream..." I said as he continued to freak out even more on me. "Starscream!" I said a bit louder to get his attention since my need to use the rest room was becoming more desperate but he was ignoring me as he continued to freak out even worst than before. "STARSCREAM!" I hollered as loud as I could making him fall silent as he turned to face me. "Help me to the fragging restroom, NOW!" I snarled in a deadly embarrassed tone.

"Oh right." Starscream said as he lead me to the restroom. Let's just say that incident will remain strickly between screamer and myself. However it was fragging embarrassing beyond anything I ever delt with when I had been human. If I thought splitting my jeans was bad when I was a little kid in front of my entire classroom was bad this was a hell of a lot worst.

Who ever said Primus was the nice guy, they fragging lied! I'm living proof that he's not the nice guy!

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

After my embarrassing moment of having to use the restroom. Starscream lead me to the control room of the harbinger as he stayed glued to my side as though he expected me to collapse or something. Can't say I blame the poor guy, seeing how two of his brothers died only to have one of them suddenly coming back from the dead on him by some magical unexsplained sircumstance. However the truth is, I'm not the real Skywarp.

"Skywarp, I need you to tell me what you remember." Starscream said as he watched me like a hawk.

"I remember how to talk, fly, warp, transform and random basics that involve moving around, obviously" I said with a flat emotionless exspression on my face as I stared at him.

"What about your fighting skills?" Starscream asked me as he seemed to ignore what I just said.

"Hand to hand combat like kicking and punching, than most likely yes. Weapon systems or how to use them not a damn bloody clue." I said bitterly as I crossed my arms. I know that I still need to tell Starscream, the truth about my situation or at least continue where I left off but I sort of lost my nerve to do so. I blame it on my new body that really needed to use the rest room at the time. I'll have to wait for a better chance or opputinutity to tell him, and I think Primus had interfered so I couldn't tell screamer the truth. I nearly jumped out of my metal body when Starscream suddenly grabbed my sore wing tip making me yelp. I uncrossed my arms to smack starscream's hand off of my injured wing. "Don't touch my wing." I growled as I glared at him but I am ignored as he seems to be now examining me for any other noticeable injuries on me.

"You injured your wing tip! How did you-? Are those tree branches stuck in your back joints as well as feathers?!" Starscream yelled as he suddenly pulled a few twigs and feathers out from the places that I sort of missed from the joints of my armor that were in my back and in wing joints that I couldn't get to easily, when I took my freezing ice bath earlier.

"I...well...you see...I sort of had to reteach myself how to fly, and I sort of crashed into a lot of trees and even decapitated a few innocent birds in the process as well." I added nervously with a sheepish smile. Starscream stared at me in horror that than quickly turned in anger and sheer annoyance mixed with irritation.

"Are you trying to get yourself, scraped!? You already died once Skywarp, and your now trying to offline yourself again!? Don't you remember a seeker who forgets how to fly has to have a more experienced seeker with them in order to reteach them how to fly properly or risk breaking your wings off or worse?!" Starscream yelled at me.

"Did you forget, I have no idea how to use my damn body?" I snapped back at him. Starscream than starts speaking in cybertronian, however all I hear are beeps, whirls and clicking sounds coming from him. To make matters worse for me, not even Skywarp whose in my head could understand a bloody word he was saying.

 _I can no longer remember my own language, which I been speaking and reading for centuries! What the hell is wrong with me!?_ Skywarp screams in horror. " _Winters! What the slag did you do to my body!?"_

I swear I didn't do anything! I thought back to him in my defense.

 _You had to have done something, squishy! What I want to know is why I can't understand my own language anymore!_ Skywarp yelled at me.

I rufuse to respond to that. Since I was too tempted to tell him that it might have something to do with how he had been dead for Primus, knows how long before I ended up being dropped into his corpse. A corpse which mysteriously came back to life with no injures what so ever, as though he never been offlined in the first place. However I bite the inside of my lip to keep silent from scolding him out loud which was becoming a habit for me to talk out loud to him instead of talking to him mentally.

Right now all I know is that this was going to be hell for the both of us. Especially since I never could handle learning more than one language. I tried through out highschool on how to speak and even read spainish. I ended up failing those classes badly. Most likely didn't help matters much that I accidently swore at my Spanish teacher. Besides the lovely fact that I accidently called her an ugly old hag during our final exam in my senior year of high school in front of the entire class including to the school principal.

I can only imagine how badly, I will screw up Cybertronian. I let out a soft sigh of frustration as I continued watching Starscream rant on in cybetrtronian at my stupidity. I'm only guessing that was what he was ranting about, since I have no bloody clue what he was actually saying. However soon the noise he's making starts getting on my on my last nerves and whatever was left of my patience finally snaps.

"Starscream, speak god damn English! I can't understand a fragging word your saying and all that noise is giving me a processorache!" I snapped startling him. He than let's out a horrified wail and suddenly clutches me as he pulls me close in bone crushing hug. "Screamer..." I growled in annoyance as my right optic started twitching violently as the urge to beat the living daylights out of him washed over me.

"It's okay Skywarp...I will reteach you everything...it's going to be okay. I'm here." He tells me softly.

"Let go of me...idiot." I hissed as starscream than huffs as he releases me after I pushed against him to put some room between us. "You never were this clingy before, so why now?" I asked voicing Skywarp's question.

"I...well...Grrr...I do not have to exsplain my actions to you! Besides you use to be very clingy to Thundercracker and myself, it's only fair I get you back for that!" Starscreams snaps at me as he crosses his arms in defiance or something. I resist the urge to roll my optics at him.

"Whatever." I said before I decide to tell him how I was no longer a decepticon. "Screamer, there is one thing I need to tell ya and you have to promise you wont get mad or do anything drastic like try and offline me." I said in a deadly serious voice as he stares at me. He stars at me in confusion, before he looks me up and down. Just seconds before he gains this horrified exspression on his face. "Starscream?" I started before he suddenly screams in horror making me jump a bit.

"Your sparked!?" He yelled looking horrified. I bet my exspression was rather priceless at that very moment.

 _I'll fragging offline him myself, screw the fact he's my older brother! I'll kill him!_ Skywarp screamed in a rage I never heard or saw from him before.

"I'm not sparked, you bloody idiot!" I snarled in rage as I glared at him as I took a step foreward to punch him or something. However I manage to keep my cool and not do something stupid even though Skywarp is screaming at me to kill him or something. I choose to ignore him for the moment as I tried to calm my own emotions from feeding off of Skywarp's murderous ones. I do not even want to know how cybertronians reproduce or anything that envolves sparklings. I also do not want the damn nightmares or the images running through my head either. Damn it, those images are now stuck in my head, and I now have Skywarp screaming bloody murder at me for even thinking about those images. "Starscream...what i'm trying to tell you is that I'm no longer a decepticon." I said firmly as my voice has a bit of an icy bite to it.

Starscream stares at me as a thick silence surrounds us as though time had suddenly just stopped for a second, before Starscream busted out laughing. I find nothing amusing about this and I can feel Skywarp's annoyance, irritation and rage rolled into a single emotion in the back of my mind aimed at both Starscream and myself. "That's a good one Skywarp, for a second there I could have swore you just said-"

"I meant every damn word of it. I'm no longer a decepticon, and I refuse to be one any more." I said firmly in a deadly serious voice. Starscream falls silent as he stares at me as he relises I really was being serious about this.

"You are just confused...you just need to recharge and have a healthy glass of energon. Than you'll be back to your annoying self again." Starscream said brushing off what I just told him. I begin to allow my own temper mix with Skywarp's so they could fuse together just as my wings arch in a high stance to show just how angry I really was with him. My body appeared to be trembling as my hands clutched at my sides tightly.

"I am not confused, Starscream! I have had enough of being a damn decepticon!" I snapped at him as I growled at him.

"But the Autobots killed Thundercracker!" Starscream yelled at me. "Don't you-"

"No Megatron killed Thundercracker!" I harshly snapped as I irrturupted him. "It was his fault Thundercracker and so many others reguardless of what fraction they were from died. When Megatron started this damn war, he doomed all of us to a life of death, suffering and misery! Yes, Megatron might have started out with a nobel cause of hopes of creating eguality on Cybertron but that noble cause eventually became only a dark thirst for power just as his jealousy over Optimus becoming a Prime instead of him began eating away at him clouding his judgement enough to allow Unicron to corrupt his very soul! Also Megatron was the one who approved of the mission that sent Thundercracker to his doom besides countless others, and he was the one who did not even wait, until we had a better understanding of the said mission before he ever assighned it to Thundercracker in the first place! He just went blindly head first with his stupid plan before reciving the crucial information we desperately need from our loyal spies that were hidden with in the autobot ranks at the time. Had he waited like a true leader would have, Thundercracker, Rumble, Frenzy and a few others would still be alive today!" I yelled at Starscream as Skywarp's memories weirdly flashed through my mind including which decepticons had died along side of Thundercracker.

Starscream's wings droop a bit as he shakes his head in denial at what I was saying. I should have remembered that Decepticon loyality, would be a nightmare to break or make a decepticon see reason. "You are just confused...so i'm going to let this matter drop, and I will not hear another word on this matter. Also I will be the leader of the decepticons, very soon." Starscream said firmly. I was very tempted to reach out and strangle Starscream in a Homer Simpson sort of way whenever he got upset with his son Bart in hopes of knocking some sense into Starscream. However I pushed my frustrations away.

"I'm going to go get some air." I growled as I walked pass him. Right now I needed some space, so I could think things through as I hope for the best. Besides I have to figure out what part of the time line of Transformers Prime I really was in.

"I'll come with-" Starscream started until I turned to face him.

"I need a few minutes alone Starscream, besides when I meant going to get some air, I really meant I was going to go flying." I said calmy.

"Oh...I see...well don't be long. I'll have a cube of warm energon waiting for you." He quickly said.

"You can't fly can you?" I asked him watching him tense as my optics noticed his left side appeared damaged.

"I do not have to exsplain my-" He started before I irrturupted him even though I had a very flat exspression on my face.

"You lost your t-cog to a human...didn't you?" I asked him as he spun around to face me in pure surprise.

"How the scrap did you-?" He started in disbelief.

"I didn't...you just told me on a hunch on how your side looks so bruised and injured. Latter, Screamer." I said as I left the room quickly as Starscream threw something that shattered against a wall where my head had been just seconds ago. Once outside the harbinger, I jumped up into the air as I transformed and flew off as I even warped myself away. I needed to get the hell out of there, so I could think straight. Once I was sure I was far enough away I landed in the middle of the forest away from any populated areas.

 _So...squishy. What's your brilliant plan now?_ Skywarp asked bitterly.

"I really wish I knew." I said feeling defeated and a bit stressed out with my current situation.

 _Well you better think of something or you will get us both killed! Your thinking to much like a damn organic, you are a cybertronian now!_ Skywarp snarled at me.

"Your not helping matters much either!" I growled before I let out a loud sigh of building up frustration. "Primus, I need some kind of guidance or help. Right about now." I muttered under my breath as I felt a processorache forming. While I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do about my situation, I was eventually pulled from own my thoughts when a groundbridge opened up. I tensed a bit before I insteantly relaxed when I saw that it was only Optimus Prime who stepped out of the groundbridge. I watched as the bridge close behind him as he than notices me.

"Skywarp." He said calmly.

"How did you locate me, Optimus?" I asked in pure confusion while wondering what in Primus' name was happening right now.

"Ratchet used Agent Fowler's cellphone to track your location. He told us, how you are no longer a decepticon andhe also informed us that you no longer knew how to fly or even use your weapon systems. He also mentioned that you asked to ally yourself with the humans." Optimus said as he watched me with suspicion as he approached me with extreme caution. I can't blame him for that.

"Basically he told you what happened between us." I said calmly as Optimus nodded. "Bet he also said I kidnapped him, when he was the one who kidnapped me!" I said bitterly.

"Actually he said it was a kidnapping on both of your parts." Optimus said in soft amusement as he seemed to relax a bit when he relised I had no intention of fighting or harming him. I might be a lot of things, but I am not stupid enough to pick a fight with someone who could easily kick my shiny metal aft or worst rip me in half. Sort of what Megatron did to Jazz in that live action movie. No thanks, I already died once and I have no intention of dying any time soon. Knowing my damn luck, Primus would would get irritated with me and drop me in someone else's body. Basically I would like to stay in one piece for as long as possible without dying. Besides I have no intention of facing the real Skywarp in the afterlife, for getting us both offlined a second time.

"Look...it's true that I'm no longer a decepticon. This war has ended many lives reguardless of what fraction they are from and even erased future generations for our people. This is no longer about fighting for the equality amongst our kind...this has only turned into a war for power out of one's sheer jealousy that he was not chosen for a prime and driven mad for the thirst of power. I know that I have done things that can never truly be forgiven, but I am also not the same Skywarp you all knew. That Skywarp died centuries ago." I said firmly in hopes Optimus could pick up what I was trying to tell everyone. I am not the real Skywarp.

"You are not the real skywarp, are you?" Optimus asked me. At that very moment I seriously wanted to tackle Optimus in a bone breaking hug while cheering loudly that someone was finally understanding my situation on how I am not the real Skywarp.

"It's hard to exsplain Optimus. But You would be correct...I am not the real skywarp but at the same time I am forced to be him. When in truth I'm really not him nor can I ever really be him." I said as sat down on a larger bounder while trying to keep my emotions under control. Optimus slowly approached me.

"Skywarp, please try to exsplain this to me." Optimus said softly while looking concerned, worried, and suspicious fused into a single emotion.

"It's a long and confusing story. Are you sure you want to hear it, Optimus?"I asked him only to watch as Optimus sat down on another boulder so we could talk.

"I have some time...besides my matrix of leadership has been trying to inform me that their is something very abnormal about you since we last meet. Also from what I have seen your actions are more like that of a human's." Optimus said softly.

"It's kind of ironic you should mention that...you see...I...well...damn it...I'm just going to say it. I use to be a human before I died, and was than somehow dropped inside of this body which somehow came back from the dead. Most likely by Primus." I said bluntly and yet rather softly.

"Skywarp...would you be willing to allow my medic Ratchet look you over...incase you are just suffering from a damaged processor?" Optimus asked looking very uneasy and not really believing of my story. I can't blame him, for thinking like that. After all most people would be starring at you as though you finally lost your mind, after hearing something like that.

"Sure...even though there is nothing wrong with my head. If you need me in stasis cuffs, than go ahead and put them on me." I said showing no resistance to being arrested. Optimus pulls out a thing of stasis cuffs and slides them on me as I did not resist or do anything. He than lead me through the ground bridge. Once we were inside the autobot base, I staggered a bit like a human whose not use to a ground bridge which causes Optimus to steady me with a look of concern especially when I gave a small dry gagging sound.

"I'm good...just not use to that." I said softly before Optimus quickly leads me straight to medbay. Ratchet stops whatever he is doing only to see me being lead in by Optimus.

"Hi." I said softly as Ratchet finally notices who I am or was suppose to be.

"Optimus are you insane bringing him here!? You know Skywarp is the most dangerously insane decepticon there is, and the fact he has a warp generator!" Ratchet yelled.

"Hey..I'm not that bad." I grumbled bitterly, but once again I get ignored.

"Ratchet...can you check Skywarp over." Optimus asked him as I noticed Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead entering the room.

"Skywarp!? What the frag is he doing-" Bulkhead started before he noticed me in stasis cuffs with Optimus' hand on my shoulder. The others must have noticed this as well because then stances went from tensed to slightly relaxed but yet they were still on guard. I almost rolled my optics at this. I have no intention of fighting five autobots who can all easily kick my shiny metal ass.

"You want me to run a medical exam on him?! Optimus he is a-" Ratchet began before I irturrupted him.

"I am an ex-decepticon, and I want no part of the decepticon cause. Look, I know whatever I did in the past can never be forgiven...But I am not the Skywarp you all knew...he died centuries ago on cybertron." I said firmly in a deadly serious tone to show I was not fooling around in any way.

"Ratchet...Skywarp claims he was a human before he died. He also claims that Primus than dropped him inside of skywarp's offlined body." Optimus said sighing.

"Which is the truth." I added.

"Wow...I think whatever was left of Skywarp's processor finally snapped." Bulkhead said blinking as he stared at me like I grew two heads or something.

"It was only a matter of time." Arcee said as she crossed her arms while glaring at me. Can't say I blame her since she has yet to learn what Starscream did to Cliffjumper and who knows what Skywarp had done before the series of this universe began.

"You two do know I can hear you, right?" I asked almost bitterly as I gave them both a soft glare as one of my optics threated to start twitching. Why do I keep getting ignored? I wondered briefly since Arcee and Bulkhead besides the others all seemed to have tuned me out or something.

"Fine, I'll examine Skywarp." Ratchet said huffing. He than turned to look at me and before he can say anything. I simply walked over and calmly sat down on the examination table so he could examine me. He falls almost insteantly silent as he stares at me for a moment like I grew a second head much like how bulkhead had stared at me moments ago.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy from the stare I was getting as I pulled Ratchet from his own thoughts. He than approaches me as he begins to examine me. Hours seemed to go by as he ran his tests on me. I did not resist or even protest in anyway during this whole thing. Only thing I did do was hiss a bit when Ratchet was examining my injured wing tip.

"How's crazy?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not crazy." I growled in irritation under my breath.

"Surprisingly his processor readings are normal, a few dents in his armor, a sprained wing tip, however the problem is that I can't pick up any readings from his spark." Ratchet said in a worried tone.

"That's bad right?" I asked looking worried and deeply concerned.

 _Yes, that's a very bad thing Squishy!_ Skywarp screamed at me.

How should I know if it's a bad thing or not?! I use to be a damn human, incase you have forgotten! I screamed back Skywarp inside my own head,

"What do you mean you can't pick up any readings on his spark? Is that even possible Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked looking uneasy.

"It could be a false reading." Ratchet exsplained as though he was trying to reassure himself on the situation. "The only way to check to make sure his spark is okay is by actually looking at it. Skywarp, I need you to open your chest plates so I can take a look." Ratchet told me. I somehow managed to open my chest plates for him, so he could examine my spark. When the plates finally open and slides back to reveal the spark. There is nothing but thick silence for a few tense moments before Ratchet suddenly gives out a unholy scream of terror as he jumps away from me.

"By the all spark!" Ratchet screamed in horror just as I notice how Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are all watching me in pure horror as well being in a state of disbelief as well.

"What? What's wrong and why are you all starring at me like that?!" I asked in a panic tone before I decided to look down for myself to see what had scared them so badly. That was when I noticed that there was no spark. Where one should have been, there was nothing but a empty chamber. I had a sinking feeling that would have been the case. So basically I really was like a ghost possessing a dead body.

 _How the frigging frag is this even possible!? There should be a fragging spark there!_ Skywarp screams in pure horror at me. _Squishy, what the frag did you do?!_

I tuned skywarp out as I than slowly looked up at all of them. I gave them all a soft glare of annoyance, despite the fact I was still panicing on the inside about their being no form of a spark or at least something there to indicate I was alive or something. "Do you believe my story now or do you all still think i'm insane?" I asked bitterly.

Bumblebee than slowly approached me as he suddenly placed his hand inside my chest were the spark should have been. He was most likely looking to see if my spark was cloaked or something. He than reveals a terrified exspression as he looks up at me when he relizes there really wasn't anything there. "Mind getting your hand out of my empty chest?" I asked him before Skywarp starts freaking out on me about Bumblebee invading his privacy or something. Bumblebee than gives out a horrified scream like sound as he jumps back from me, while quickly pulling his hand back from my chest in one single and yet swift movement as though his hand was suddenly burned. He was basically starring at me like I was the devil or unicron's helper from the darkest pits of hell waiting to drag them all down there or something.

"Skywarp...I mean...who are you?" Ratchet asked in pure confusion as he looks at me.

"I have the same name as Skywarp's since I am suppose to be him now...but if you want my human name it was William Winters." I said calmly as I managed to close my chest plates once more. Optimus than approached me and suddenly uncuffed me as I rubbed my wrists a bit before I just sat there starring at him in confusion.

"You have proven that you were speaking the truth. It also exsplains why the matrix has been trying to tell me there is something abnormal about you." Optimus said when he catches my confused exspression.

"Skywarp...it wont be easy for us to trust you." Arcee said slowly while looking very uneasy about the whole situation. I honestly knew she was never going to be easy around me, especially when she learns of what Starscream did to cliffjumper. I briefly wondered if I should tell her now or just let events take their course.

"I know and you have every right not to trust me...but this war has to end and Megatron needs to be stopped, no matter the cost. So...i'll be your inside spy." I said firmly.

 _Idiot! You're really going to get us killed!_ Skywarp yelled at me.

"SkyWinter...you have no combat skills at least according to Agent Fowler." Bulkhead said still looking freaked out about the whole situation.

"I know how to punch and kick, using my weapon systems...not a damn clue. However if I managed to figure out how to use the warp generator on my own besides how to transform to vehichle mode besides scanning for one, I should be able to figure out my weapon systems just as easily." I said. "Wait did you call me, SkyWinter?"

"Sorry, i'm not use to the idea of a dead human possessing a dead cybertronian body." Bulkhead said.

"It's fine. I'm not use to being a cybertronian either so I guess we're even." I said calmly.

"Weapon systems are more complicated than that, you brat!" Ratchet snarled as he wacked me upside the head hard. "Do you know the number of ways things could go badly for you!?"

"Ow." I said rubbing the spo twhere he had just hit me. "Don't go hitting me, Grandpa Hatchet! Besides I just said i'm not use to be a cybertronian, so how the frag should I know how complicated weapon systems are?" I snapped as most of the bots suddenly stiffened at what I had suddenly called Ratchet.

"Ratchet." Optimus warned but he was being ignored by his medic who looked ready to murder me.

"Kid, you should run now." Bulkhead warned me with a fearful exspression on his face.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"What did you call me, Skywarp!?" Ratchet snarled in a deadly tone as his body shook in rage as reached out for one of the many wrenchs that was on his work bench which were close to him.

"Grandpa Hatchet." I said before I relized my mistake. "Oops..." I added very softly.

 _I told you, that you were going to get us killed._ Skywarp hissed at me.

Zip it, Warpy! I inwardly snapped at Skywarp.

 _When you die, squishy...I'm going to enjoy killing you. Over and over again."_ Skywarp hissed at me in a promise sounding tone which almost made me whimpear out loud.

"Scrap!" I said outloud softly just seconds before Ratchet suddenly picks up the largest of the wrenches off the table as he than swings it towards my head. Thinking fast I somehow mange to quickly dive to the side in order to avoid being struck, just as I scramble off the examination table as I start running with Ratchet right on my heels trying to hit me with that damn wrench of his as Optimus is forced to run after his medic in hopes of restraining him before he can do any serious harm to me.

"Hold still you unnatural, brat!" Ratchet snarled.

"Not on your life! I do not want to be hit by some crazy old timer, who clearly needs to take anger management classes!" I yelled as I continued running as fast as I could. I was basically digging my own grave with those words as Ratchet began yelling threats of turning me into a talking possessed toaster oven as soon as he got a hold of me. I can also faintly hear Optimus yelling at Ratchet to stand down.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. This is due to personal reasons besides the fact my work schedule is a damn nightmare and just dealing with my job that has left me stressed out, sleep deprived, worn down and just so frustrated with the fact that management there is so horrible. We are loosing employees there faster than we are hiring them. They don't allow over time, and we are very short staffed as it is.**

* * *

Running through the Autobot base was interesting since Ratchet was bound and determined to hit my helm with that wrench of his or at least turn me into a talking possessed toaster oven if he got his hands on me. Optimus was still right on Ratchet's heels yelling at him to stand down. I ran back into the main room and insteantly hid behind Bulkhead as I began using him as a unwilling shield against the hot headed medic who was now snarling at Bulkhead who was looking panic striken. I kept my hands firmly on Bulkhead's shoulders.

"Don't drag me into this!" Bulkhead yelled as I only smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry but it was either you or Bumblebee." I said nervously.

"And you chose me because-WHOA?!" Bulkhead yelled just as I yanked him to the side to block Ratchet who had went to grab me.

"Simple...You were closer." I said.

"Now Ratchet, the kid's been through-" Bulkhead started in fear as he stared at the angry medic that was glaring at me.

"Bulkhead...move so I can get to the imp." Ratchet growled glaring at me.

"We can talk about this right, Hatchet?" I asked sweetly.

"Sky," Bulkhead said nervously to me as Bulkhead was starring at the wrench in Ratchet's tightly clenched hand.

 _You're gonna get us killed!_ Skywarp said sighing in my mind.

 _Oh hush up...like you haven't done worst, Warpy._ I thought to him as I made sure to keep Bulkhead directly between Ratchet and myself.

 _True but at least I know not to insult a medic!_ He hissed at me.

 _Don't lie Skywarp. You and I know that you insult every medic you come across, as well as other cybertronians reguardless of what fraction they are from, whenever you get the chance to do so. Also incase you have forgotten we share the same body now and even some memories._ I pointed out to him which only lead to Skywarp calling me every horrible thing that he could think of besides naming off ways to kill and torture me in the afterlife. Yeah...I'm digging my own grave within the afterlife or the Matrix when I die, again.

"Ratchet...enough!" Optimus snapped when Ratchet gave one final lundge to grab me but I quickly teleported over to Bumblebee and was now standing behind him smiling nervously. Ratchet lost his balance slightly but managed to straighten himself out as he glared at me.

"Fine but this is far from over you unnatural brat." Ratchet huffed as he stormed back towards medbay as everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Kid, your crazy." Bulkhead said shaking his head at me.

"Least I will honestly admite i'm crazy or insane unlike most people." I said I ended up having Skywarp scream more death threats at me.

"You might want to avoid medbay for a while, Warp." Arcee said as she looked at me with a bored exspression. I knew she was uncomfortable around me and I knew when she found out who killed cliffjumper things were going to be very tense between us and I'm honestly dreading it.

"No arguments here, Arcee." I said as Skywarp snorted in the back of my mind.

"Skywarp, I know this might sound strange but do you know how to speak or read cybertronian?" Arcee asked me rather suddenly.

"Not a damn clue. All i'm hearing is a bunch of beeps, whirls and normal machine like sounds at least when Starscream was ranting in front of me earlier...I think he was ranting anyway." I responded truthfully with nervous and sheepish grin on my face.

"Well, since you are cybertronian now. You should be able to speak it with no problems...so give it a try." Bulkhead said.

"Your joking right?" I asked him with a dull exspression.

"I'm being serious." Bulkhead said.

"No way." I said looking away from them in embarssment as Skywarp began doing chicken sounds to edge me on. Oh how I wanted to lash out at skywarp and tell him to shut up in not a very nice or friendly way.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Arcee said.

"Skywarp, we need to know how badly damaged your language database is. Cybertronian is our native language and even though this is not your true body you should have at least still be able to speak, read, write and understand cybertronian." Optimus said softly.

"Fine but don't blame me for whatever I say." I warned before taking a calmling breath I try giving cybertronian a try. Machine like sounds escape my mouth which I have no idea what i'm saying. I was trying to say was, this is a waist of time. Sadly I know that's not what came out of my mouth, since the bots began laughing like crazy. Optimus is trying his hardest to keep a straight face but it's obvious that he is failing miserably at trying not to laugh at my misfortune. "What?" I asked them.

"You honestly have no idea what you just said do you?" Arcee asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Obviously or else I wouldn't be so confused right now." I said as Bumblebee patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to have to teach you cybertronian or at least download our native language into your head...so get over here." ratchet said. Least the medic was keeping a straight face even though amusement was clearly shown on his face and his optics were a dead give away that he found whatever I said funny.

"What did I say?" I asked in confusion looking at everone.

"Let's just say you basically called yourself a jelly donut and something about wearing a pink ballerina dress with fairy wings." Bulkhead said as I stiffened and smacked my face as I could hear Skywarp howling with laughter at my misfortune.

 _Laugh it up Skywarp, and I swear to primus or whoever I will repaint your body a bright glittery neon hot pink color with glittery neon purple highlights._ I growled at him.

 _You wouldn't._

 _Try me_. I thought back to him in a deadly tone.

 _It your body as well._

 _True but I've never really cared about my image, unlike you seekers do._ I said making him whimpear in fear at me. I walked over to ratchet as he downloaded some information into my head making me shake my head once or twice. It was a weird feeling. When it was done ratchet turned to look at me as he spoke in cybertronian to me. Even though he downloaded the language into my database now all I could still hear was nothing more than machine like sounds. Believe me, I tried accessing the new data so I could understand him and all I could still hear was those damn machine like sounds coming out of his mouth.

"I still don't understand what the your saying, Hatchet." I said making Ratchet smack my helm with his wrench making me yelp in pain and hold my head.

"This is going to take some time, and that was for earlier brat." Ratchet said sighing even though he was looking a tad bit happier he hit my helm. I rubbed the spot on my helm before I sighed.

"I guess I deserved that." I grumbled.

"You did." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet." Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Hey before Screamer starts to panic and starts puling on our bond frantically...I should get back to him." I said sighing.

"Keep in contact Skywarp...and do not blow your cover about you not being the real Skywarp. Also do not take unnessauary risks that might put you in danger." Optimus told me in a serious voice.

"I know but I think the kids will need to know i'm on your side incase they ever get capture by the cons, so I can sneak them off the ship or something." I said.

"We will...and warp...if you betray our trust-" Arcee started.

"You have my full permission to rip my wings off and drop me inside one of the car compactors that the junkyards use to smash cars into those metal blocks." I said with a grin as I ignored skywarp's horrified protesting. Arcee only smirks at this.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smirk as I walked to the groundbridge that optimus had opened for me.

"Skywarp, if you need any type of assistance..." optimus started.

"I'll contact you or fowler first...and if you need me you know how to reach me." I said.

"Hey brat, I want you to check in with me every three weeks...so we can go over cybertronian and so I can check your vitals. Also we need to go over combat fighting lessons as well." Ratchet grumbled making me pause as I looked back at him.

"Understood Ratchet, and I'll see ya all soon." I said with a hint of a smile on my face before I left the base as I reappeared in the same spot where I encountered Optimus. I paused to look back at the ground bridge as it closed behind me. That was when I felt Starscream's frantic tugging on the bond making me growl in pain as I put my hand against my empty spark chamber. "We so need to talk about this damn bond between us." I grumbled under my breath before I jumped into the air transforming and flying back to where Starscream was. I nearly fell out of the sky as I remembered the episode where starscream creates his clones. Oh this was going to be hell for me, I was going to be feeling each of those clones being offlined.

"Damn you, Primus!" I snarled loudly under my breath as I continued flying.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

I arrived back at the Harbinger where I transformed back into my bipedal form in mid air before landing on my feet a little harder than I should have. I still haven't gracefully mastered landing yet, and I really should have remember how bad this piece of junk's condition was in. Because the spot where I just landed made a loud sicken crunch sound underneithe me. That was when I felt the metal under my feet tremble, before I could move or fully react to what was happening it gave way making me screamed as I fell to the room below and hit the ground hard. Dust flew up into the air from what just happened as I landed hard on my back and I made a whimpear sound from how I hit my sore wing tip on the way down as well. I coughed a few times to clear my intakes of the dust. Besides groaning in pain from how landed.

"Fuck that hurt. Primus, must really hate me. No one in the history of transformers ever had this bad luck...well if you don't count a few things here and there in the many series of Transformers." I grumbled as I than slowly pushed myself up into a sitting a position before I very slowly got back up to my feet. I than staggered a bit to regain my balance before my left heel sank down in a small hole in the floor making me yelp as I crashed to the floor again as I relanded on my back sending more dust into the air making me cough. "Damn these fragging heels to the pits and back! Must they get stuck in every little thing that they can find, just to piss me off?!" I snarled loudly in a bitter tone before I grabbed my left ankle and violently yanked my heel free from the floor. I than stood back up and dusted my armor off. "Now than where the hell am I?" I grumbled as I took in my surroundings.

It was obvious that I was in some kind of strorage room, something caught my attention out of the corner of my right eye since it was glowing faintly like it was calling to me. I walked over to it and brushed some things out of the way and off ot it took look at the object better. I was satrring wide eyed at the sight of somekind of shield. If I didn't know any better I would swear it was the legendary skyboom shield from transformers armada only this was far more impressive and intimidating as hell.

 _"T-That's the legendary sky boom shield! What the frag is it doing here?!"_ Skywarp screamed in my head in disbelief.

"How it end up here Warpy, I really don't care. This baby needs to get to Optimus as soon as possible. However how the frag do I hide it from Screamer?" I grumbled bitterly under my breath as I than carefully picked it up in my hands were it glowed brighter. That was when it began transforming as it seemed to split apart as it latterly oozed or slithered up my arms and wrapped around my wrists as it than cloaked itself to match my armor without giving it away. I flexed my wrists a bit to test them. True that they felt slightly heavier than normal but they were still manageable so it wont cause me any discomfort nor would it slow down any of my reflexes.

"I wonder what other treasures might be hiding around here as well?"I whispeared under my breath as I began searching through the stuff for any other relics. True the annoying almost frantic tugging on the bond was getting more painful the more I was ignoring it, I had no desire to see Screamer just yet. I began to open a large container only to be hit with a huge way of sorrow and angish from within me. I know it was coming from Skywarp himself.

 _"S-stop."_ Skywarp said in a shaking voice.

"Warp, what's wrong?" I whispeared in concern to him. It sounded as though he was about to start crying or something.

 _"That...that was with Thundercracker when he died...why is it here?! It was buried with him when he died!"_ Skywarp yelled almost hysterically when I opened a box to reveal a rather large looking blaster inside.

"Warp, it's just a blaster calm down. It could be just a replica to the one Thundercracker had. " I said softly as I felt Skywarp's emotions hit me like a ton of bricks even worst than before.

 _"No it's not! That's not a normal blaster! This was the relic that Thundercracker, Rumble, Frenzy and a few others went to steal from Iacon when they-"_ Skywarp trailed off as Skywarp's memories replayed through my head. It was the mission that had been killed on. I don't think I ever heard soundwave scream like that in the history of transformers, when he learned of Frenzy, Rumble, Ratbat and Ravage's deaths, at the same time that starscream and skywarp learned of thundercracker's death besides the deaths of a few other decpticons. Nor have I seen how soundwave had to be held down by five decepticons to prevent him from going straight to the autobotbase to kill every last autobot or decepticon traitor he could get his servo's on.

It was haunting image but I know there was something wrong with this memory that was being replayed for me. Something that none of the cons at the time except Megatron was aware of. Megatron just looked way too calm and collective in my honest opion and it just didn't fit the scene at all. No leader would be that calm or that collective, when they just lost that many soldiers on a single mission that just seriously dropped the numbers in their ranks. Something was't right with that picture but I didn't dare mension anything to the upset seeker in my head. I will wait...for now.

"Skywarp, what is this relic?" I asked softly under my breath to pull myself from my own troubling thoughts and from Skywarp's memories. Eventhough hearing soundwave's spark broken scream was still echoing in my ears or audio receptors.

 _"The requim blaster."_ Skywarp said slowly almost hesitantly when he answered me.

"THAT'S THE REQUIEM BLASTER! ARE YOU SLAGGING SERIOUS!?" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs in horror as I looked down the massive blaster or riffle I guess you could say. It didn't look anything like the blaster from the Transformers Armada series. The shield at least looked somewhat similar to it's counter part at least. This thing looked nothing like the damn blaster from the Transformers Armada series, this thing looked almost like the BFG from the videogame Doom, only a lot more skinner and much longer with a true demonic appearance to it.

 _"Yes, and not so damn loud, squishy. Are you trying to let Screamer find this?"_ Skywarp hissed at me.

"Now's whose sounding like an autobot." I said with a smirk.

 _"No time for jokes, brat...subspace the blaster for now. We'll figure out what to do with it latter."_ Skywarp said sighing in frustration. I stared back down at the blaster.

"Aaaand just how am I suppose to do that?" I asked slowly as I dragged out the 'and' part of my sentence. "Remember i have no fragging idea how to work this body properly yet. So what makes you think I know how to use the subspace?" That was when I could have sworn I heard Skywarp smacking his face.

 _"For the love of primus, he could have at least given you the basic knowelge how to work this body before dropping ya into it."_ Skywarp grumbled before he reluctantly tells me how to use my subspace. I put the blaster in subspace once i figured out how to open and close the damn thing. I would give Prime the skyboom shield during our next meeting but the blaster however I'm hanging onto it...since a strange part of me was commanding me to hang onto it and not to let it out of my sight.

That was when the bond's tugging nearly made me drop to the ground from the pain. "That fragger." I snarled before I stood up and quickly left ythe room as I started walking through the halls of the harbinger once more trying to locate Starscream. I didn't have to look hard for him like thought I would have. He came out of nowhere to examine me, most likely to see if I had injured myself further. "Must you continue tugging at bond so frantically!?" I asked him in annoyance as I practically shouted at him.

"You weren't answering me and you closed me off! I thought something horrible had happened to you! I do not wish to loose you again!" He snapped in irritation showing his honest concern.

 _Over protective mother hen._ Skywarp and myself both thought at the same time almost voicing it together deep inside my head.

"Now than, let's get you some energon and than we are going over the basics of proper seeker grooming since you lack of memory has me deeply concern." Starscream said as he came up from behind me and ushered me towards wjhat I could guess as medbay. Starscream than shoves me to sit down in a chair before he disappears around a corner only to hand me a cube of energon. I looked down at the glowing blue fluid and felt my stomache or tank drop at the sight of it. I can just tell this wouldn't be fun or even nice.

 _Can I even drink this shit, Warp? Seeing how we have no spark?_ I wondered to him.

 _How the frag should I know if it's safe or not?! I'm still freaking out about the whole no spark thing!_ He screamed back at me.

"What's wrong? Don't tell you have forgotten how to refuel." Starscream asked me in concern and dread. Feeling annoyed I raised the cube to my lips and tilted the cube into my mouth as I took the largest mouth full of the stuff as I could. Insteantly a horrible taste hits me soon as the warm energon enters my mouth. Starscream than leaves to get his own cube in the next room. I was now frantically looking for a place to spit out the shit in my mouth. My eyes landed on a desk drawers beside me. Thinking fast I quickly yank the drawers open looking for an empty drawer. I quickly yank the last drawer open as I happily found it empty. I than violently besides quickly spray the energon out of my mouth and into the drawer.

 _Holy Primus, that shit is disgusting_! Skywarp and myself screamed in my head as we gag a few times from the taste. I than simply dump the rest of my cube into the desk drawer as I shove it close.

 _Energon never tasted that horrible before! What did you do to my slagging body!?_ Skywarp screamed at me.

I don't answer him just as Starscream reenters the room. He looks surprised at the empty energon cube on the desk. "You must have been hungry. Want another-"

"Fuck no!" I snapped loudly at the same time Skywarp snapped the same thing inside my head. Starscreamed jumped slightly from the sudden outburst but quickly ignored it.

"What's with you using human swear words?" Starscream demanded as he set his cube down to glare at me.

"What? I just like the Earthlings language a lot better than ours." I said calmly since i'm afrad what would come out of my mouth if I try speaking cybertronian again. I watch as Starscream sits down in another chair.

"Your Processor is fried isn't it?" He asked me as he drinks his cube of energon.

"Nope, I'm just completely insane." I said with a evil grin.

 _I hate you squishy, I hope you know that._ Skywarp growls.

 _You know you love me, Warp._ I thought back to him with a tiny smirk on my lips that goes unnoticed by Starscream.

 _I love the idea of murdering you slowly and in the most painful of ways ever imaginable._ Skywarp hissed at me.

"At least you honestly admite you're insane. Now than, we should go over basic skills." Starscream said before his eyes landed on something as he smiles evily. I turn my head only to see that it was the machine he would use to create his clones. "Well, well what do we have here?" He asks with a evil chuckle as he gets up to examine the machine.

 _Scrap._ Skywarp and myself thought with over whelming dread.

I than stood up and grabbed Starscream by the shoulders and began to pull him away from the machine. "Skywarp!? What the-"

"Don't even think about cloning your self! One of you is bad enough to deal with!" I snarled in a deadly tone.

"Skywarp, this is my chance at taking out Megatron permeantly!" He snarls at me as he escapes my grip so he can face me properly. "This way I can be the leader of the decepticons, with my clone army at my command we can rule the universe. Warp, you can even clone youself to help me out with-"

"Oh hell no!" I snapped cutting him off.

"Skywarp-"

"Don't you Skywarp me, do you have any idea what the consquenses of cloning yourself are?! Also one of me is enough." I snarled at him in a deadly tone. In all honesty i'm afraid having a clone of myself would cause the real Skywarp to appear just so he could carry out his threats against me. No way am I taking such a dangerous risk like that.

"I'm older than you, Skywarp! I know what the frag i'm doing a hell of a lot better than you! I don't need you giving me orders, you're not Thundercracker!" He snapped in irritation at me. I was hit by Skywarp's overwhelming sorrow at being compaired to Thundercracker. That was before I fet the red hot anger build up inside me, that was a mixture of my own anger towards starscream for such a low blow and Skywarp's anger aimed at his brother besides the hurt fused in it.

"Neither are you, Starscream! If Thundercracker was still alive he would be sicken by the idea of you cloning yourself for such a stupid reason, because we all know your gonna get your shiny metal aft handed right back to you!" I snapped so harshly that Starscream looked like I slapped him across the face.

Starscream than snarled and strikes me hard across the face making me hit the ground as my injured wing tip strikes the corner of the desk just right that it snaps off making me nearly scream and swear in pain. Any anger Starscream might have been feeling suddenly vanishes as he notices my wing tip had snapped off. Insteantly his optics widen in concern. My body begins to shake from the aganizing pain and from the burning rage I was feeling towards him. "Skywarp, I-"

"You know what, go right ahead and clone yourself Starscream. I don't care anymore, but be prepared for a world of pain." I snarled at him in a deadly tone as I went to stand up. Starscream approached me quickly and I snarled loudly as I than smacked his hand away from me when he reached to help me up. "Don't touch me!" I snarled in a deadly tone as I stood up. I than reached down and picked up my wing tip off the ground before I subspaced it. I than leave the room in a hurry.

"Where are you going!? Skywarp!?" Starscream demanded as concern is heard in his voice.

"Away from here, I don't want to deal with this shit right now! Have fun with yourself, just don't come crying to me when you find out I tried to warn you about your stupid decision! I also hope megatron kicks your aft from here to Robot Hell!" I snarled as I slamed the bond close between Starscream and myself. I briefly watch as Starscream flinches before I hurried down the halls to get out this place. I'm going to head back to the Autobot base.

Once outside the harbinger, I simply teleport away since flying would be not the best thing to do at the moment in my current condition. I teleported to a secluded location as I contacted Optimus. "Optimus, I need a ground bridge now." I said with a tiny bit of venom to show how pissed I was when I used the comlink. Seconds latter a groundbridge opens up for me as I enter it. Soon I arrive back at the autobot base, I force myself to calm down as I walk foreward as the bridge closes behind me.

"Sky, what-?" Optimus asked before his optics widen comically when I reveal the Legendary skyboom shield to them. Not sure how the shield reacted to my emotions but it just did. It slithered off my wrists and reformed into the shield once more. The looks on the other Autobots' faces are priceless as their optics widen to the point they looked like they were going to fall out.

"By the all spark!" Ratchet said very softly in disbelief.

"Skywarp, how did you find-" Arcee started before I approached Optimus.

"You're going to need this Prime, and don't you dare loose it." I snarled cutting him off. "Also please don't ask me what has me so bent out of shape or how the skyboom shield ended up in my possession. Really not in the mood to talk right now, I promise once I calm down a bit, I'll answer all your questions." I said firmly as I handed Optimus the shield before I quickly approached Ratchet. "I need you to check my systems again, Ratchet...I can't drink energon without wanting to spray it out of my mouth. Also think you can repair my wingtip? It snapped off." I added when I held up my broken wing tip for him to see. Ratchet's optics widen in alarm at this as he leads me back to medbay.

Optimus is left standing there holding the sky boom shield with a startled exspression as he also watches me in concern. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee are also staring after me in disbelief as the realization that I truly wanted nothing to do with the decepticons sank in. I guess they had their doubts even though they knew I was not the real Skywarp. Can't say I blame them.

Deep down I know that I can't keep pretending to be someone or something that I'm not. But I know I have to keep pretending to be the real Skywarp for the time being until the time comes where I can reveal the truth. At least at the Autobot base I can just be myself. I hiss sharply in pain as Ratchet examines my broken wing tip. "It's been a while since I repaired a seeker's wingtip...This isn't going to an easy fix." Ratchet said with a grimance.

"Just do your best, Ratchet. I have full trust in your skills." I said softly with a smile. He looks a bit taken back by that, before a small smile is seen on his face by my trust in his medical skills. I let my smile drop as I sighed softly.

"Did you, have a fight with Starscream?" Ratchet asked me after seeing the troubled exspression on my face as he begins to work on my damaged wing tip after he turned off my pain sensors. I guess he'll take a look at my systems after he takes care of my worst injury.

"Tch...I hope Megatron kicks his shiny metal aft from here to Cybertron or straight to Robot hell, whichever one has the furst distance just to make the little puke suffer."I snarled bitterly under the breath. Ratchet gives me a confused glance as I say nothing more on the subject.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**All disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Ratchet worked on my damaged wing tip for what felt like hours which I paid little attention to. I think I even dosed off while sitting up right while Ratchet worked on my wing tip. However I was quickly pulled out of my own thoughts or my light sleep, when I felt something poke my forehead a few times. The autobots were gathered around me and they were looking concerned and a tiny bit freaked out.

"Uh Ratchet, is he...er...dead?" Bulkhead asked since I did not even move or blink when he poked my forehead a few times. I must be really out of it if I tuned out everything around me this badly. I wasn't really thinking about anything for once and Skywarp has been oddly quiet since the fight with Starscream.

 _Maybe I should try talking to, Warpy?_ I briefly wondered in concern for him.

"How the slag should I know? He has no spark for crying out loud!" Ratchet snapped at Bulkhead. Bumblebee waved his hand across my optics in hopes of getting my intention, I still haven't blinked or moved yet.

"Maybe he's just asleep?" Arcee suggested after a moment.

"With his optics open like that?!" Bulkhead asked her in disbelief.

"I'm just taking a wild guess, Bulkhead." Arcee said.

"Guys, I'm just lost in my own thoughts and decided to just be silent for once." I finally said making them all jump a bit. I than yelped as Ratchet smacked the back of my helm hard with his hand.

"Don't do that! You made me think I'm working on a corpse for a while there and you made them think you were dead." Ratchet said frowning at me as I rubbed the spot where he hit me.

"Well...this body of mine is technically just a corpse, one that I'm currently possessing and had somehow brought back from the dead. Basically in all honesty I am what the humans call a zombie, I guess you could say. Thankfully I don't have the hunger for fleash or in my new case energon from a living bot. Nor do I have a hunger for metal where I guess you could call me a giant mutated scraplet." I said making Bumblebee and Bulkhead take like twenty steps backwards away from me in fear. Just in case I suddenly gained a hunger for living metal and energon. I felt my optic twitch in annoyance at their sudden behavior. "Would you two knock it off! I was just lost in my own thoughts, and didn't mean to scare you guys! Even if I did have a hunger for living metal, I wouldn't eat any Autobots!" I said making Bulkhead and Bumblebee relax.

"You didn't scare us...you just made us concerned about your well being. There is a big difference." Arcee said calmly.

"Arcee..." Bulkhead said.

"Can't speak for Bumblebee or Bulkhead." Arcee added.

"Either way, it wasn't intentional." I said before I looked at Ratchet. "How's my wing tip?"

"It's fully repaired to the best of my abilities...however it will be sore and more sensitive for a few months. No transforming or flying until it fully heals." Ratchet said firmly before he suddenly begins to scan me. I don't say anything nor do I move so ratchet's findings can be accurate. "There is nothing wrong with your systems...you should be able to drink energon. It could have been just a bad batch of energon that you tried." Ratchet said as he stopped scanning me.

"I don't think that was bad batch of energon, Ratchet." I said frowning at the possibility that could have been the reason why I ended up spitting the energon out of my mouth. Ratchet than walked over to his desk and opens a drawer in his desk before he walks back over to me. He than hands me a small cube of energon. I stared at it as I hold it. "Drink it." He told me firmly.

"Do I have too?" I asked with a grimance.

"Yes. Either you drink it or it gets poured down your throat." Ratchet growled in warning. I looked down at the cube and shuddered at the sight of it. I than very reluctantly raised the cube to my lips and tilted the cube's entire contants into my mouth. Ratchet took the empty cube from my hand. However as soon as the energon enetered my mouth, that horrible taste came back to me with a vengeance. I insteantly jumped up to my feet and quickly dashed across the room as I grabbed the first empty glass jar that my optics landed on that was on Ratchet's work bench. I than sprayed the energon that in my mouth into it as I began gagging violently.

"Primus, that shit is horrible! How the hell can you bots drink this shit!?" I yelled as I gagged and even heaved a few times. I managed to set the jar back down onto Ratchet's work bench just as Optimus approached me in concern. He than carefully began to rub my back softly a few times since he had been the closest. I continued gagging and even heaving like I was trying to vomit. My body swayed a bit making Optimus shift like he was ready to catch me in case he needed to.

"Ratchet, that's not normal." Bulkhead said in concern.

"He's not normal Bulkhead, nothing about him is normal, and medical knowledge doesn't apply to him! Also I was aware that kind of reaction is not in any way normal!" Ratchet grumbled as he approached me in concern as he rescanned my systems. I gagged a few more times and just looked miserable. After a few tense moments Ratchet finally spoke. "It's possible you're going to have to start drinking the lowest form of energon and work your way up so your systems can adapt to it."

"Meaning?" I asked with dread as I shoot him a dark look.

"You're going to need to drink sparkling formula." Ratchet said. Everyone was dead silent as we all stared at Ratchet like he grew two heads or something.

"Say what now?" I asked him.

"You were a human dropped into a cybertronian body. That basically means that you were reborn into this world, I guess you could say. Despite the body your currently possessing is that of an adult cybertronian, you're still technically a sparkling since you're not use to being a cybertronian. Meaning your systems have to adapt to energon the same way a sparkling would have to. A sparkling can't drink normal energon without getting sick." Ratchet said in his defense. It made sense but it didn't make me happy to hear it.

"Are you guys sure Primus is suppose to be the good god and not Unicron? Because so far ever since I ended up in this body, I been getting the short end of the stick." I complained bitterly about my situation.

"Skywarp." Optimus said in warning tone.

"What? I'm just being honest." I said truthfully.

"Who did you tick off in your past life, kid?" Bulkhead asked me in concern.

"That's what I would like to know." I growled.

"Skywarp, I'm only guessing about the sparkling energon. Because in all honestly I have no idea how to treat you, for not being able to drink energon. You're not normal and normal medical knowelge doesn't seem to apply to you because your not normal." Ratchet huffed.

"It might also mean that you don't need to drink energon like we do." Optimus pointed out calmy.

"Ugh...either way...I still end up as the damn test subject." I grumbled bitterly only to yell out in pain as something hard smacks me upside the helm. I than turn to see Ratchet glaring at me. I than notice that he's holding a wrench in his hand, I bet he keeps a few in his subspace. "Oh come on, must you keep hitting my head? I'm already insane as it is!" I snap as I glare at Ratchet.

"Behave...you unnatural medical nightmare." Ratchet warned me. Before I can say anything to him, the over head light fixture suddenly came crashing down from the ceiling nailing me hard on top of my helm making me do a goofy exspression from the pain as I than crashed to floor stiff as a board as I landed hard on my front. The last thing I saw were the startled and alarmed exspressions from all the Autobots just as the last thing I hear is my name.

I know I lost consciousness on the outside world since I find myself somewhere inside my own head as my human self. _"Fleashy...what did you do?"_ Skywarp snarls in a very angry sounding tone as I very slowly turn to face him as I look up, only to see him standing right there in front of me snarling in rage. I can't help but turn very pale as I smile very nervously up at him just as I just noticed that there is nothing there to keep him from killing me.

 _"I...uh...well...heh...would you believe me if I said a over head light fixture might have killed us?"_ I asked nervously. He screams in rage as he suddenly lunges at me making me scream only to hear a very loud clang sound only to see Skywarp pressed against some kind of invisable force shield as he slowly slids down it with his face smashed against the barrier with a rather hilarious exspression on his face that was mixture between rage, alarm and pain. _"Oh thank the gods."_ I sighed in relief as I sat down quickly.

 _"Not fair."_ Skywarp hisses in pain.

" _Both of you better behave yourselves."_ A voice snaps which startles the two of us. It sounded very familiar and yet it wasn't.

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked before I noticed a figure in the shadows moving slowly towards Skywarp and myself.

 _"Yeah, what fleashy here said."_ Skywarp snarls at the figure.

 _"You two honesty don't remember me?"_ The voice asks in amusement.

" _I-It can't be..."_ Skywarp whispears as he turns to face the voice. The figure than slowly moves into the light so we can see him. I give a look of annoyance and irritation when I reconised the being before us.

 _"Oh come on! Having Skywarp in my head is bad enough, now I have to deal with you as well!? DAMN YOU PRIMUS, YOU FRAGGER !"_ I screamed in near hysteria.

" _I'll exsplain in time why i'm here squishy and to you well Sky. Also be nice brat, Primus sent me for a reason. However Squishy, you need to wake up, before someone desides to burry you alive, seeing how the autobots are currently trying to figure out if your dead or not."_

" _Say what now?!"_ I yelled before their is sudden burst of blinding light as I'm forced out of my mind and back to outside world. I find myself on my back looking up at the ceiling of the autobot base.

"Skywarp, are you still functioning?" Ratchet asks in concern as he and other autobots peer down at me as they block my view of the ceiling.

"Anyone get the number or lisence plate number of whatever the fuck hit me?" I asked sounding like I wasn't fully awake or something.

"Is he going to be okay?" Optimus asked in concern as he looks at Ratchet.

"How should I know?!" Ratchet snaps in rage. "Warp, follow the light." he says softly as he than shines a flash light into my optics.

"I see three of you, Hatchet." I said smiling at him before I began to laugh like a drunk person up at them.

"Optimus, he's not okay. I think we just damaged whatever was left of his sanity." Ratchet said in concern as I just continue to laugh before it starts sounding like Mark Hamill's Joker only in a more demonic sort of way. I can see the Autobots exspressions, while they all appeared to be very creeped out and even alarmed by the laughter. "Remind me to not hit him on the helm anymore." Ratchet fearfully mumbles under his breath. I can't help but continue laughing like this, since I feel like I really was going insane and now loosing my mind in the process.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**All disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

I continued my insane demonic laughter for a while before I eventually forced myself to stop laughing like that. I could tell that I had officially scared the autobots half to death from my insane laughter. I briefly wondered if I could creep out the decepticons with that laughter. Hmmm...I'm so going to give it a try latter on. I thought to myself as I felt like laughing insanely again. However I forced myself to stay silent for a few minutes to calm myself. Mostly to regain whatever was left of my own sanity. "Sorry for the scare...I'm okay...just loosing whatever is left of my mind or my sanity." I said before I let out another insane laughing fit that I honestly couldn't surpress.

"Okay...new rule, don't ever laugh like that ever again." Ratchet said firmly.

"No promises." I said sighing before I sat up and winced in pain as I felt my head throbbing in pain. "Ow...that's one hell of dent." I grumbled as I moved my hand to feel the rather large dent that was on my helm from where the light fixture had struck me.

"It could have been much worst." Ratchet grumbled. "The base hasn't been the same since the scraplet infestation...that could have fallen at any time, squishing any of the humans or could have hit any of us." Ratchet added as he looked at me in concern.

"Lucky me...I guess it was better me than any of you. Seeing how I'm already dead." I said calmly before I looked at Ratchet. "Since I might need sparkling energon, where are we suppose to get it?" I asked making all the bots tense. Something told me I wasn't going to like the response to my honest question judging by their exspression and something else told me I was going to regret asking that question.

"Er...well...there is three possible ways. One is if their was bot who was going to be having a sparkling and is producing sparkling energon." Ratchet said slowly.

"Since i'm guessing option one is out of the question since Arcee is not sparked, what's the second?" I asked slowly.

"Mechs, can also have sparklings as well, Sky." Arcee said calmly since the former human turned cybertronian most likely didn't know. "But your right, I'm not sparked." She added making me look towards the other autobots.

"One of you is sparked?" I asked with honest curiousity and disbelief.

"No." Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus all answered at once.

"So, the second way of getting sparkling enrgon would be?" I asked hesitantly.

"Is from the matrix weilder himself." Ratchet said. The look on Optimus' face was priceless as well as my own. I guess Optimus had no knowelege of this information, judging by his startled exspression.

"How the frag does that work? He's not even sparked!" I snapped at Ratchet in disbelief.

"True but since he has the matrix...all I have to do is turn on some programs and he should be able to produce-" Ratchet started.

"What is option three?!" I demanded as I interrupted Ratchet. I really didn't want to hear the rest of option two, because I have a feeling it would be rather embarrassing to hear, besides the looks Optimus was giving Ratchet besides the small glances he was making towards the exit. Was a dead giveaway that Optimus was ready to bolt out of the room or the base if had to. Can't say I blame the poor guy, and I would have done the same.

"Well option three is more of a trail and error. Basically it would result in exsperimenting with the lowest forms of energon and than by adding different minerals that a sparkling needs to it, heating it up to certain tempatures and than cooling it down besides mixing in other things that a sparkling needs." Ratchet said softly.

"I'll take option three. Since it sounds oddly similar to that of baby formula and just finding the right one to give to the child." I said bluntly as I surprised Optimus by my choice.

"It would be much easier with option two." Ratchet said frowning. Optimus took a step back like he was ready to make a fast get away.

"I'll take my chances with option three." I said firmly as I noticed the look of relief on Optimus' face. I decided to be a bit evil as I continued. "However if option three doesn't work out we might have to go with option two."

"Optimus, don't even think about it. And, don't think I haven't been paying attention at how you were looking for the quickest escape route." Ratchet growled in warning.

"Skywarp, how did you find the sky boom shield?" Optimus asked rather suddenly most likely in hopes of changing the topic. Rtachet gave Optimus a look that clearly said we will be talking about this latter.

"Sheer dumb luck, in all honesty. I basically took it from Starscream, who never even relised he had such a powerful relic in his possession. Lucky find on my part." I said softly. If only they knew what else I had found and was currently hanging onto until the right time to reveal it to everyone.

"So how did you get that injury anyway? I mean we all knew your wing tip was injured but what happened to make it snap clean off like that?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at my repaired wing tip in concern. It was still sore.

"Screamer and I ended up in a heated argument, that sort of got out of hang. I fell hitting a table just right and it snapped my already injured wing tip clean off. Screamer honestly looked horrified at what he did, so I don't think it was intentional, however it could have been faked. Not really sure, and I don't fully trust any of the Decepticons even though Screamer is suppose to be my brother." I said sighing just as I felt Skywarp's anger towards his brother bubble up to the surface.

"It might be for the best if you just stay with us. After all your not the real Skywarp and if Starscream found out, you wouldn't be able to fully defend yourself." Arcee said slowly. I only shook my head at her suggestion and she did have a good point. However I'm as stubborn as a bull and as thick headed as one when it came to somethings.

"Believe me Arcee, I want to say yes. However I know I need to keep my cover the best I can for now. Even if it means going back to Starscream or worst Old Bucket head so I can be your inside spy." I said softly.

"We understand you decision Skywarp, but do not do something that you're not fully comfortable with." Optimus said softly as he watched him.

"I know, however it must be done. No matter the cost." I said sighing.

 _All this mushy stuff is going to make Skywarp and me hurl, fleashy._ The other voice said in my mind.

I than felt my right optic twitch uncontrollably as I remembered the new personality that was now haunting my mind other than Skywarp. _Back off Thundercracker!_ I hissed back to the voice inside my mind.

 _No can do, squishy. Primus sent me for a reason, and in time you'll know why._ Thundercracker said in evil amusement.

 _Yeah fleashy, now you got twice the fun to deal with._ Skywarp snickered to me.

 _It's official, Primus slagging hates me._ I thought bitterly as I heard skywarp and thundercracker laugh softly at that.

 _He honestly doesn't fleashy._ Thundercracker and Skywarp both said firmly.

 _Could have fooled me._ I bitterly snapped at the two. I wasn't even aware Optimus was talking to me until he said something about my weapon systems that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, but could you repeat that?" I asked Optimus.

"Skywarp, if your sure about your decision to return to Starscream or that of Megatron. Than before we let you go back to either of them, we're going to go over your weapon systems and get you use to them. That way you can at least defend yourself, should you need to." Optimus said firmly.

"Your serious about my weapon training, at this very moment?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes." Optimus said firmly.

"Sweet." I said grinning.

"And before you leave Sky, you are going to be introduced to the kids as well. Since we need someone to watch them for a few hours while we go mining for energon." Ratchet added.

"Not a problem." I said calmly with a smile, since I'm pretty sure that I could handle watching the three teens.

"Famous last words Sky, You don't know Miko." Bulkhead said chuckling as he smacked me on the back. If only he knew how much I did know about their humans and about them. However i begin to frown as i remembered the decepticon insignia on my armor.

"You sure, it's okay leaving me alone with them? I mean this symbol might scare them into thinking i'm luring you guys into a trap or something." I asked in concern as i tapped the decepticon insignia on my armor.

"Call it a trust exercise." Arcee said calmly as Bumblebee beeped and clicked at me.

"I still can't understand a word Bumblebee just said." I said softly. Bumblebee shook his head as he looked at me as he beeped something. I glanced at Arcee for a translation.

"Bee said it will be fine, and he just said we really need to teach you cybetronian." Arcee said calmly with an amused smile.

"I'm trying." I said making Bulkhead smile as he patted me on the shoulder.

"We know. However you did call yourself a Jelly-" Bulkhead started before I interrupted him.

"Don't remind me, i don't think i'll ever be able to look at that human junk food ever again." I said bitterly.

"We need to go get the kids, good luck on your weapon training." Arcee said as I watched the three transform and leave the base to get their charges. I wa spulled from my thoughts as Optimus laid his hand on my shoulder making me look up at him.

"Follow me so we can begin your training." Optimus said as he began leading me away from medbay.

"Why do I suddenly get the sinking feeling, that i'm going to end up regret this?" I asked innocently but my question goes unheard and unanswered as i followed Optimus to the training room which was only a hallway away from medbay.

Sure enough I really do regret agreeing to this weapon training. I somehow managed to transform my right hand into a blaster after Optimus had to exsplain and show me several times how to transform my arm into a blaster. However for the love of primus, I couldn't get the blood thing to fire at all. I was growing frustrated with my new body and I think Optimus and Ratchet knew this as well. Ratchet had showed up to see how the progress was going. I think it was more obvious when I began hitting the weapon against a wall, besides striking my left fist against it trying to get the stupid thing to work.

"Come on you blasted piece of scrap metal, fire." I snarled as I began hitting my right arm against the wall again, before shaking my right arm violently. "Frag, is this stupid thing jammed or something?" I growled before I than stare down the barrel of my blaster seing if their was something smaiing it, like an idiot who didn't know what the hell they were doing.

"Skywarp! Stop before you blast your face off or worst." Optimus ordered as he made me look up at him with pure irritation as my face most likely showed a murderous exspression at that very moment. Optimus shook his head as he tried again to exsplain how to fire my blaster again. It was easier said than actually done. I grew so frustrated with my blaster that I ended up using one of my missles on my left arm instead to blow up the target instead. Too my horror I just accidently fired a heat seaking missle, it flew away from the target as it suddenly turned around to head back towards Optimus, Ratchet and myself. Optimus quickly transformed his hand and simply blasted the missle out of the air, before he turned to face me.

"I hate this fragging body!" Iyelled bitterly. Optimus gave me a small smile as he patted me on the shoulder.

"It will take time, Skywarp." He said in hopes of comforting me.

"Time is one thing we don't have, Optimus." I snarled while not paying attention to my right hand that was still a blaster since I had yet to figure out how to change it back to normal. I grew so frustrated that I just mentally pictured it firing. Suddenly a loud bang was heard which made me turn to stare in horror at the steam rising at the end of my blaster which had just fired it's plasma shot. The shot stuck the wall dangerously close to Ratchet's head when he turned to leave the room. "Oops." I said softly under my breath with wide optics full of horror as Ratchet slowly turned to glare at Optimus and myself. His blue optics suddenly turned blood red which made me whimpear in fear.

"Ratchet." Optimus started but Ratchet only glared at him which made him fall insteantly silent.

Ratchet growled loudly as he pulled out his wrench from subspace as he approached me with promise of a slow death. "Now Ratchet, it was honestly an accident. I'm sure we can talk about this without any violence, am I right?" I asked nervously as I took several steps back but Ratchet only increased his pace as he approached me. I smiled nervously as my right hand shifted back to normal before I took off running in terror with Ratchet on my heels once more.

"How's the training going?" Arcee asked as they just arrived back at the base with their charges.

"Badly." Optimus said honestly as I just ran pass them with Ratchet swinging his wrench at me trying to hit me on the helm. I know I should deny this but I knew I was screaming like a girl as I ran away in terror, if you saw who was chasing me and how murderous he looked. You would be doing the same damn thing.

"Get back here you unnatural pit spawn!" Ratchet screamed at me.

"I said I was sorry and it was an honest accident! For the love of primus, someone do something before he turns me into a toaster!" I screamed back as I felt energon tears running down my face at how terrified I was.

"Whose the new bot?" Miko asked as I ran pass the kids and their guardians while trying to avoid Ratchet.

"That would be Skywarp." Bulkhead said wincing as Ratchet finally hit me on the helm making me cry out in pain and hold my helm.

"He sort of looks a lot like Starscream." Raf said softly.

"That's because I'm Starscream's younger brother." I said rubbing the spot where Ratchet hit me as he looked smug. His optics were no longer red but they were a very dark blue color at the moment.

"Starscream's brother is an autobot!?" Miko yelled in disbelief.

"Not exactly." I said as I stepped closer making the kids eyes widen in horror at the sight of my decepticon insignia.

"He's a decepticon!" The kids yelled in horror taking a step back.

"Ex-decepticon." I corrected them with a sigh. "I honestly want nothing to do with Megatron or his fellow cons. Right now, I'm just a spy for the bots. Also I'm not the real Skywarp." I said sighing as the kids looked confused by my words. Optimus took that as his que to try and exsplain my situation to the kids since it was obvious i was not really in the mood to try and exsplain my situation to them. I listened as Optimus exsplained how I use to be human, one who had died, only to be given another chance at life by Primus himself. However for whatever reason that only Primus knows, he dropped me into skywarp's offline body that somehow repaired itself and was brought back online.

The kids stared at me with wide eyes. "How do you know he's not lying?" Jack asked.

"That's simple I have no spark. See." I said as I opened my chest plates to reveal there was nothing there. Bumblbee simply opened his chest plates to reveal his spark to help me out by showing the kids how cybertronians need a spark in order to live. Bumblebee than closed his chest plates.

"So your basically a zombie!?" Miko yelled looking freaked out.

"Something similar to one, but yeah." I said sighing rubbing the back of my head as I closed my chest plates once more.

"One who can't even use his weapon systems correctly or even speak proper cybertronian. I might add." Ratchet said smirking. I turned to face him and than suddenly began making clicking, whirling and beep sounds at him when I spoke.

The bots all burst out laughing again. "Hate to ask, but what did I just say this time?" I asked them in honest confusion. I wasn't trying to make them laugh, I was trying to tell Ratchet to back off.

"You honesty don't want to know." Arcee said laughing.

"What did I say?" I asked in concern but the bots refused to answer me and they even refused to answer the kids questions about what I just said. Inside my head Thundercracker is laughing and Skywarp is pissed.

 _"Fleashy, you just said something along the lines of wearing a hula skirt in front of a swarm of hungry scraplets while singing it's peanut butter jelly time."_ Thundercracker told me making me smack my face. No wonder the bots weren't going to tell me or answer the kids.

 _"Fleashy...i'm going to murder you as soon as you join the matrix, I hope you know that!"_ He screamed in a murderous tone.

 _"Say Thundercracker, are you here to help me with cybertronian?"_ I asked him.

 _"That's one part of it...you'll figure out the rest in time."_ He answered in a smug tone making me grumble bitterly under my breath just as Optimus approaches me and brings me back to the training room, so we continue our weapons training. Sadly it doesn't go well, especially when I accidently shoot myself in the foot making me scream like a banshi as I'm hoping around on my good foot. I have no idea how I managed to do that. Optimus simply catches me before I can fall and carries me back to medbay with a unreadable exspression but I can feel his body is shaking slightly. I think he was trying not to laugh at my unfortunate situation or at how pathedic I was. I felt like crying. Why? Just why did Primus hate me so much? Ratchet only stares at me as his optic starts twitches in irritation as he pulls his wrench out of subspace again. I only give him a sheepish smile in return.

"Gotta love me?" I asked innocently only to scream in pain as Ratchet hits me on the helm with a wrench before he starts to repair my injured foot.

"How the frag did you shoot yourself in the foot!?" Ratchet yells making me flinch.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**All disclaimers are located on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

In medbay Optimus set me down onto one of the medbay berths in the room. Basically the berth was a large metal table or work bench, I guess would be the best way to describe it. Ratchet was glaring at me as he was getting the necessary tools he needed to fix my foot. The one I shot. Optimus stood near by watching all this. I can't tell if it was in amusement, disappointment, argravation, annoyance, concern or something. I never really could read the bot's emotion all that well.

"What exactly happened to your foot, Skywarp?" Ratchet snarled at me. He did not look happy and to be honest even myself wasn't happy about what happened to my foot. I know Skywarp's pissed and Thundercracker is trying to keep from laughing at the whole sitation deep inside my head. I feel a headache forming because of them. Believe me, having two cons living inside my head is not fun.

"You mean how I shot myself in the foot?" I asked nervously with a laugh as Ratchet snarls at me. "Funny story...you see...well...er...I wasn't really paying attention and well the blaster had a mind of it's own...and well it sort of went off on me?" I offered with a weak smile at Ratchet who was glaring at me. He than suddenly hits me on top of my helm with one of his tools making me yell in pain and grip my head.

"Ratchet...be nice. You have to remember he's still adjusting to his new body." Optimus said sounding older than before, while I rubbed my helm. My head feels like it's ringing just a tiny bit and the headache grows worse.

"Optimus, this is a bad idea teaching him how to use his weapon systems! If he's able to do this-" Ratchet snarls as he suddenly yanks my injured foot up into the air so Optimus could see the damage that i had caused to myself. While making the back of my helm smack hard into the metal table in the process when he had yanked my foot up into the air without any warning. The very same table I was currently resting on, all in one swift motion. "I hate to imagine what he would do to us!"

 _He's a lot stronger than he looks for being a older Cybertronian. Who ever said Ratchet is nice, I seriously think they need to be dropped into my position and than we can see what happens._ I thought to my self bitterly. "Why...must you be so violent towards me?!" I asked in annoyance as I heard ThunderCracker laughing at my misfortune and Skywarp screaming death threats at me again. Yep, Skywarp was so going to murder me when I die again.

"Ratchet, you have to remember he was human before he ended up in Skywarp's body." Optimus reminded Ratchet who huffed as he went to fix my foot.

"He's going to need that sparkling energon soon. It would be a lot easier to just-" Ratchet started but Optimus had quickly fled the room making Ratchet snarl in annoyance at this.

"Experimenting on the lowest grade of energon, it isn't that bad is it?" I asked quietly to break the thick uneasy silence between us.

"Through trial and error, until we find what type of energon your body needs. The problem is we don't have much energon to experiment with. That's why it would just be easier if we got the sparkling energon from Optimus." Ratchet said sighing as he glances at me. I frowned at that as I remembered just how little energon the Autobots really have to work with and needed in order to survive. "Because of your abnormal situation. You might not even need any form of energon."

"Do you know that for sure?" I asked hopefully so I don't have to taste that horrible stuff again.

"I don't...in all honesty you should not even be functioning right now." Ratchet said as he glared at me. "You honestly go against everything I was ever taught when I became a medic. You also go against all logic, nature and medical science that I know of." He added as he glares at me.

"Sorry, it's not like I asked for this." I grumbled bitterly.

"I know...but why the pit did you have to end up in Skywarp's body? Why couldn't it have been someone elses or primus at least giving you your own body?" He grumbled as he worked on my foot.

 _"That's what I would like to know, Ratchet! Why the pit, did it have to be this fleashy?! Why couldn't it have been someone else other than me, that could have been stuck like this?!"_ Skywarp yelled.

 _"It's because the fleashy is your human counterpart from whatever dimension or time Primus pulled him from, Skywarp."_ ThunderCracker's voice says softly.

 _"Say what!? Are you serious ThunderCracker? How the pit is that fleashy me?!"_ Skywarp screams making me sigh just as I felt the headache forming from these two grow into a migraine or something. Dealing with Skywarp was bad enough, now I hav to deal with both of them inside my own head. However I was also curious as to how i was Skywarp's human counterpart. We had nothing in common as far as i was aware of. I mean when I took a few transformers personality tests I usually always ended up being Prowl or on a rare mishap I would end up as Skywarp or Ravage. However I don't think that was case.

 _"I remember a little bit from what Primus told me, before he sent me here to keep you in line and to keep the fleashy from getting himself and us klled."_

 _"Would have been nice if he included me in on all this as well."_ I growled back at the two voices in my head. However like usual I get ignored or given death threats by Skywarp. Yep nothing new about that. Other than the fact i was most likely going insane.

"You're oddly quiet." Ratchet said as he finishes his work on my foot. I guess I tuned everything out around me as Ratchet was repairing my foot.

"Primus, has a mean sense of humor I guess...or it's because I was the human version of Skywarp." I answered making Ratchet pause as he stared at me.

"Even if that was or is true about you being Skywarp's human counterpart...you aren't him." Ratchet said calmly. "Not even remotely close."

"True...I'm just the wolf in sheep clothing, right now." I said bitterly only to be smacked on top of my head which made me yelp once more.

"Stop putting yourself in a negative light! You are our spy and only seeker on this team right now." Ratchet scolded me.

"Yeah the only seeker who can't bloody shoot or use his damn weapon systems." I growled bitterly. "Let alone being able to speak cybertronian correctly." I snapped back.

"It will come in time." Ratchet said as he finishes the repairs before he starts putting away his tools.

"Time is not on our side...and I need to learn quickly Ratchet in order to help you bots, win this stupid war that a power hungry idiot has caused with his damn greed." I hissed as my optics darkened slightly at him.

"You are in many ways still a sparkling...despite being in adult Cybertronian's body, Skywarp. You are still thinking like a human which you are not." Ratchet reminded him.

"Maybe it would have been easier if I was a sparkling...rather than being like this." I said frowning.

"No it wouldn't have been...The moment the cons learned there was a sparkling here on earth let alone in our care, they would have stoped at nothing until they had captured you. So they would force you to become one of them or they woud have killed you insteantly." Ratchet said as he looked at Skywarp with a serious exspression.

Skywarp's memories of cybertron rushes pass me as I'm forced to watch as the cons murder innocent sparklings in cold blood as well as innocent bots who refused to join them or had joined the bots. Their terrified and painfilled screams echo loudly in my mind and ring in my ears. Seeing my exspression Ratchet's optics widen as he relises something. "You have the real Skywarp's memories." He said breaking the silence between us.

"Along with my human ones, which I thougt i mensioned this before." I said calmly as I looked at him before I sighed. I rub my helm as the headache grows worst. This was so damn confusing. "Skywarp, did terrible things in the name of the Decepticons...Ratchet...how am I suppose to be him when I'm disquested with what I-he has done?"

"You move foreward, and make sure you don't become him or become him again." Ratchet said calmly as he rests his hand on my shoulder. "Does that make sense?"

"It does...but I fear my idiot brother is going to do something to really piss me off though." I said as I felt the nagging feeling that Starscream was in the process of making his clones. This was so not going to end well for me, I was going to feel each one of those damn clones offlining as it plays a toll on our bond. I was most likely going to murder Starscream for his stupidity and I think Skywarp and even Thundercracker were agreeing with me on this.

"Starscream is Starscream...I wouldn't really worry about him. Remember not to do anything stupid or reckless...especially to your foot." Ratchet said.

"Are we still talking about about my health or are you warning me not to take any unnessaury risks that could exspose me as an autobot spy?" I asked him only for Ratchet to snarl at me.

"Both." He hissed at me.

"I can promise about my health as for the latter part well that's going to be rather hard to do." I said with a sly grin grin as i ducked away from ratchet when he moved to hit me again. "You missed." I taunted.

"You can leave medbay, brat." Ratchet huffed. Just as Bulkhead entered the room unaware of our little talk.

"Hey, Sky. Why don't you tag along with me on patrol to locate some energon for a while. If your free to leave that is, some fresh air might help you and it gives us a chance to know each other better." Bulkhead offered as he entered the room.

"Sure." I said calmly before Ratchet could protest about me going on patrol with him.

"Let's go rookie." Bulkhead said before Ratchet could voice his protest as he than left medbay as I got of the berth. I paused as I looked at Ratchet.

"Look, I promise to take it easy Doc, or you can clip my wings off." I said as Skywarp insteantly screamed death threats at me as I bet Thundercracker had to hold him back from hitting the barrier that prevented him from killing or harming me inside my own head.

"Don't call me Doc, and you better take care! Also do not transform unless nessaury!" Ratchet snarled as I walked after Bulkhead. Ratchet sighed as he shook his head before muttering something under his breath. I walked with Bulkhead towards the groundbridge.

"Come on rookie, you are going to learn how to mind and locate energon." Bulkhead said grinning as he hands me a tool.

"So how do I work this thing exactly?" I asked blinking my optics at him.

"I'll show ya. Come come on." Bulkhead said as he opened the groundbridge as I followed him through it. Somewhere deep down inside I knew something bad was gonna happen soon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
